what drove hogwarts outsane
by cautorize my heart
Summary: Voldemorte's daughter and an elf come to Hogwarts, songs are bursting out of randomness, and a class trip to elvandar. Also, an evil girl named Amara Deville is stealing everyones man! And what is Voldemorte doing with truck loads of packing peanuts?
1. The Riddle family do do do snap snap

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or the Irish cream, SINCE I CAN'T FIND IT!  
  
Evil ducky: MWhahaaahahaha, you will never find it. It is in the place where you would never go.  
  
Dreah: *gasp* NO! YOU WOULDN'T!!!!  
  
Evil ducky: That is right. I did.  
  
Dreah: Dun dun dun!!!! NO!!! NOT HERMIONE'S EVIL UNDERWEAR DRAWER OF DOOM!!!! POOR IRISH CREAM!  
  
Welcome to our fanfic: What drove Hogwarts outsane by: Dreah Jones and Talia Treves  
  
Dreah Riddle rolled her eyes at her father. "Mwahahaaahaha! At last my evil plan will finally come true!" Tom Riddle, commenly known as "Voldemort" or "Voldy" to some exclaimed evilly. He took a bunch of white fluffy stuff in his hand and threw it into the air. "IT WILL SNOW IN SUMMER!!!" he bellowed gidilly.  
  
Dreah rolled her eyes again as styrofoam fluff got into her golden blonde ringlets. 'Where the heck did her father get these ideas?' Suddenly a small weak man knicknamed "wormtail" walked in. 'Oh, that explains it. We're not paying that shrink enough, I'll handle that. MWhahahaa' "Master, it is almost time to send your daughter to Hogwarts." he said. "And she needs clothes"  
  
Voldemorte stopped playing in the "snow" and looked at his servant with a terrified look. "CLOTHES!? NOO!!!" he shreiked in horror. Suddenly the dark lord did the most multitasking a man had ever done in history: he huddled in a corner rocking back and forth, hugged his teddybear tight, wimpered AND went to his happy place at the SAME TIME.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................................  
  
The next day Dreah went shopping and saw one of her very dear friends: Talia Treves. Dreah's purple eyes shined with excitement and her tanned skin seemed to glow. The girl in front of her had grown so much in five years. Her elf ears still pointy, milk cream skin amazing, chocolate brown eyes filled with depth and wisdom, chestnut brown hair that gleamed auburn in the summer sun. And of course, her energectic, everlasting smile.  
  
"Tails! Shizzle my nizzle!" she exclaimed in her little slang words. Talia ploughed Dreah over with a huge hug screaming "Wheeeeee!!!" After they had finished dusting themselves off Talia and Dreah went off to go clothes shopping. DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!! I won't go into the details of having to beat down other women with sticks just to get that perfect set of robes. But Talia's "wheee" diving did help alot (When I say that I meant she scared off all the competition). ORO!!!!??????  
Later that day Dreah arrived back home to find her father playing poker. "Read 'em and weep 'im Voldy" Dr. Evil gloated as he showed a full house. The devil and Darth Vador groaned, Dr. Evil always won! "Are you sure your not cheating Voldy?" Darth Vador asked suspiciously. "Yeah, because if you are you suck at it!" the devil added. Voldemort slitted his eyes and said "Are you inquiring that I am a CHEATER!?" The three evil men looked at each other, then nodded. Voldemort opened his mouth for a come back but his daughter butted in.  
"Dad, don't you dare even trying to speak! You can't even kill an infant, let alone diss some of the most evil men of all time!" she exclaimed. The devil, Darth Vador and Dr. Evil blushed at this. "Your daughter is such a sweetheart. You must be proud. But we must be going now." Dr. Evil said hastily and with a puff of smoke and a chorus of "Mwhahaahahaha"s they were gone.  
Voldemort suddenly screamed in agony. Dreah cocked an eyebrow at this. "NOOO!!! THEY LEFT WITH MY MONEY, MY IRISH CREAM AAAANNNNDDDD SOME OF MY STYROFOAM!!!!! THEY'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY EVIL PLOTS!!!! CURSE THEM!!!!" 


	2. the train

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Evil ducky: Il habite dans un ananas sur la mer: pongebob Pantalonscart  
  
Dreah: Did you just sing Spongebob Squarepants in French!?  
  
Evil ducky: Wee Mademoiselle!  
  
Talia: Qui est ton papa!  
  
Dreah and evil ducky: *strange looks*  
  
Talia: Who's your daddy! Come on people!  
  
Chapter two: the train  
  
Dreah woke up and looked out the window. Another rainy day, why doesn't the devil ever make it sun!? Just to spite the vampires! It's an evil enough explanation! But, in the kitchen it was "snowing" as her father put it. Yes Voldemorte, the mighty and fearless was sitting on the ground, in a Santa costume, throwing fluff and peanut packings and giving death eaters Christmas cookies.  
  
All the death eaters stood at Dreah as she entered, being the evil genius's daughter and all made her like Princess Lea or something. Hey that was catchy, Princess Dreah! Mwhahahaa, it rhymes doesn't it?  
  
"How very pleasant it is to see that our youth is picking up it's evil traits Madame Riddle." Lucious Malfoy said as he bowed. Dreah rolled her eyes and muttered "Stick a sock in it albino boy!" Now where was that yummy son of his? "I want cookies! Do do do do do do do!" Voldemorte sang as he skipped over her with a fresh batch of newly made cookies. Dreah stuck out her leg and THUD!  
  
....................................... On the train:  
  
"Dreah!" Tails screamed as she bowled her friend over in joy. Dreah laughed. "Hey there Talia!" she exclaimed. They found an empty compartment and started what appeared to be a simple chess game.  
  
Talia moved her pawn towards the other side and Dreah whipped a card out of a plastic ziplock bag (prevents freezerburn!) "What is the squeaky side of a jell-o tree trunk?" she asked in a professional voice. "Err.Oh I know! The square root of the pant trees goblligimblo stuvohimer!" Talia squeaked proudly. Dre narrowed her eyes in suspicion but still yelled "correct!"  
  
Next Dreah moved her pawn farthest right forwards. Before Talia could take out a card she exclaimed "sqeakinreamoi!" Talia gasped. "No!" "Yes. Bwhahaha" "Jeez, ok tone it down Dre!" Talia took a purple card out of a green plastic bag and said in barely a whispered "Go out into the hall in just your underwear, hop up and down on one foot and scream Qui est ton papa"  
  
The next second all you could hear was "Qui est ton papa!?" screams of terror, clicks of cameras and wolf whistles. Dreah entered the compartment in a black bra with pink cherry blossoms all over it and matching underwear. "Well, that was amusing" Talia smirked. Dreah was blushing to full extent. "D-Draco Malfoy was out there!" she exclaimed in humiliation. "I told you never to take a sqeakinreamoi! But you never listen to me!" Talia said smugly. "Can anyone blame me for not listening to you? Your crazy, remember?" "Good point"  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"Oilaperwyzrawigger!" Talia screeched in satisfaction. "NOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! I WAS SO CLOSE! I'M MELTING!" Dreah screamed as she ran in circles (by now they were both in uniform of course) and attempted to hang herself with her black tie. But thankfully, her friend stopped her. Not even Tails was THAT crazy, who would let their best friend hang themself?  
  
The compartment door swung open just as Dreah had done redoing her tie. Talia turned around in delight to tell whoever it was they would die (hey, everybody has to eventually!) but stopped. If she embarrassed Dreah in front of Draco Malfoy then she would be dead sooner than she thought. Of course if it was anyone else she would just go ahead and embarrass her but this was an acception. Besides, Dreah had already embarrassed herself in front of him that day.  
  
Dreah practically drooled, her jaw definitely dropped and a dreamy look entered her eyes. Talia flicked Dreah's head, closed her jaw and kicked her in the shins, earning a glare. "I saw your little show earlier today Riddle. Quite impressive" he smirked. Dreah almost blushed, but out of dignity didn't. "Well you wouldn't have if it weren't for a game we were playing so don't flatter yourself Malfoy" she said snottily. "Playing hard to get? I like that. How about a private show tonight?" he suggested. "In your dreams, like I would ever sleep with a servant. For you see, you come from a highly respectable family but you still serve my father." Dreah said lazily. 'Even though he loses at poker, has a shrink, bakes cookies, plays with "snow" and waits for the easter bunny to take him away every night' she thought to herself and sniggered as Malfoy left her compartment. Talia high fived her best friend. 


	3. the sorting ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money, no books, no copyrights, no castle= no sue. Lucky me  
  
Evil ducky: b-i-m-b-o and bimbo is her name-o!  
  
Talia: nice one ducky!  
  
Dreah: Hey! No cookies for you! I want my coffee! Waaaahhh!  
  
Talia and evil ducky: but we want cookies!  
  
Dreah: well that's just too bad for you now isn't it?  
  
Chapter 3: the sorting ceremony  
  
Dreah and Talia stepped off of the scarlet train and followed a bunch of frightened first years and a very large man onto some boats where they sat with a small blonde girl and a black boy. "Your awfully big to be a first year" the girl pointed out suspiciously. "That's because we're fifth years" Dreah said arrogantly. "Then how come your coming with us?" the boy asked. The girls ignored this question.  
  
"Do you know what they're going to make you do to get sorted?" Talia asked with an evil grin spread across her face. Dreah caught on and a devilish smirk graced her own. The two kids shook their heads, they had no clue what would happen that night. "Well" Dreah began "first they're going to make you fight a dragon" "Then" Talia added "they're going to dip you in a tank of whipped cream and you'll be a sacrifice to a troll" "And then you get to pick if a lion, snake, badger or raven will get to eat you" Dreah finished.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! How could a small animal harm you!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "Who said they were small? It's called an engorgement charm my dear children" Dre explained. That shut the kids up, now they were looking like they would rather swim back and take the train to where they came from rather than continue across the lake. But the giant squid had just tipped a small boy and his twin back into the boat, making them huddle in small balls and whimper.  
  
The boats stopped and all the students went inside the castle and were led into a small room were they could hear all the students talking at the same time. Dreah elbowed Tails and pointed to where the girl and boy from the boat were telling the twin boys into terror what was about to happen to them. "Brilliant!" the first one exclaimed. "I'll kick that dragon's butt! Right Steve?" "Right! Then I'll knock the troll unconscious! Right Kyle" "Yeah! And then we'll choose the lion and whip it like they do in those muggle circuses!" The two older girls laughed silently as the two boys high fived and the girl and boy from the boat looked at them in admiration.  
  
Suddenly a stern looking witch with her hair tied up tight walked in. "Tonight you will attend in the sorting ceremony. The four houses are Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Walk behind me in a straight line please!" Talia and Dreah smirked and walked into the hall side by side, giving all the cute boys winks and scowling right back at the girls who were giving them sour looks.  
  
They stopped at a hat on top of a stool. The hat was old and worn, everyone was silent and staring at it as though it was going to do the Irish jig or something. Dreah and Talia shrugged at each other and watched it in amusement. A rip opened up and it actually began to sing. 'Darn! And I really was looking forward to seeing it do the Irish jig!' Dreah thought in disappointment.  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts school of magic where people come from far and near  
To learn and be educated from the finest, did you hear?  
Good! Now I will sort you into the house where you belong  
But I am not yet done, there is more to my song  
You may belong in Gryffindor where the brave and daring dwell  
Or possibly in Slytherin where you have to be sly and raise some hell  
Hufflepuff is a good one too, your loyalty will play a part  
And lastly Ravenclaw, where most are intelligent and smart  
So place me upon your head I promise I will try not to bite  
And let me put you in the house that I think is right!  
  
Applauds echoed throughout the great hall as everyone cheered and laughed, mainly at the part about Slytherin. The stern looking witch took out a piece of parchment and starting calling everybodys names.  
  
Dreah turned to Talia, "What name will I be put down as? Not everyone can know that I am you-know-who's daughter!" she whispered in a worried tone. "Don't worry, Riddle isn't that much of a rare surname. You'll be fine" Talia answered.  
  
Soon they had reached the R's and the witch cried out "Riddle, Dreah!" Dreah slowly sat down on the stool and placed the hat upon her head. 'Hullo Ms. Riddle, I remember when your father was talking to me. Yes, you would do VERY well in Slytherin, but I can't let you go until your put in Gryffindor also.' A voice inside of Dreah's head commented. 'Well I don't really want to be in Gryffindor' she retorted. 'But I insist you must. You can be in Slytherin also' Dreah froze 'two houses? My father won't be pleased but this is an interesting opportunity indeed. Yes, I will be in Gryffindor and Slytherin' and with that the hat exclaimed "Gryffindor and Slytherin!"  
  
The whole hall was silent, nobody had ever before been in two houses! Dreah's face burned red as everyone stared at her. Dumbledore took the hat from her and had a few words with it himself and in the end he decided "I believe we will work out a schedule for Ms. Riddle but she shall be in two houses" The same worked out for Talia of course because she just couldn't be separated from her dear friend. She was thinking of going in all the houses, her being outsane and all but it would just confuse her so she decided against it. So the two picked the Gryffindor table to sit down at for the night and watched as the remaining of the first years got sorted. 


	4. the announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I DO own Xanth, incarnations of immortality and the Lord of the rings!  
  
Evil ducky: You do NOT!  
  
Dreah: Yes we do! We bought the rights to them yesterday!  
  
Evil ducky: Really!?  
  
Talia: Would we lie to you?  
  
Evil ducky: Let me see. I'm talking to a schizophrenic and a person who just escaped from the outsane asylum, yes you would! Why does everything good in life go away!?  
  
Dreah and Talia: There is always next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: the announcement  
  
Dreah and Talia were delighted as tons of food appeared before them. Talia was currently giggling uncontrollably and having an eating contest with Ron, AND winning! Dreah was just eating contentedly. Everyone was crowded around Talia and rooting for her.  
  
'Why on earth are they paying attention to her when she's making such a fool of herself?' she thought, then the annoying voice in her head spoke up AGAIN. 'Maybe it's her personality' 'Personality!? That's dumb! It goes against everything my father has taught me!' 'Your father also taught you to bake Christmas cookies, play with pretend snow, get your butt kicked by an infant AND how to drown a fish in the bathtub' 'Sod off, I hate it when your right'.  
  
Somebody did a "hem hem" behind Dreah, making her turn around to face a slender crimson haired girl. "Virginia Weasley, I've been waiting to talk to you" Dreah said in a wise voice. "Really? I'm surprised you know my name." she replied in a sweet tone. Dreah laughed "That Valentine will never be forgotten" "Damn it! I told the magazines to sod off after a year or two!" "Yes, but your still current obsession with Potter is obvious" Suddenly there was an outburst of "Who's your daddy!" and Talia hopped over to them. "Actually, it wasn't the magazines that tipped us off."  
  
When Ginny had left Dreah and Talia kept eating and randomly talking about abstract things. When everyone was done the plates were magically cleared and Dumbledore stood up, making the great hall ring with silence. "I have an announcement. This year we have the normal rules. No going into the forbidden forest, no first years are permitted brooms, etcetera. But I am adding one on. Everybody must sing at least one song per day, I recommend that it express your feelings, songs are very good for your mental health" he said and sat back down.  
  
Everyone started to talk all at once. "Ok, Dumbledore really shouldn't be talking about mental health" Talia commented. "Well neither should you Tails!" Dreah pointed out. "Ah, but I do have my moments" Tails said wisely. They stood up and followed the crowd to the Gryffindor tower, where they went up to their dorm and found their things all set out for them, including a timetable. "  
  
"I see now! We spend one week with a house and one week with another. But we can only represent one house for quidditch." Talia said, disappointed at the last bit. "That's ok, I'm rubbish at sports anyways. I want to be the announcer person!" Dreah exclaimed. "We are SO going to turn this place around Dre!" Tails exclaimed giddily. "Literally! The bomb is almost ready!" Dre said, punching the air with excitement.  
  
The two girls brushed their teeth, washed their faces, put on various acne products (hey a girl has to take care of hygene!), and brushed their hair. Dreah climbed into bed with silk green pajamas, Talia climbed into her bed with rainbow pajamas with the word MOO all over it. They slept soundly that night, not noticing the tooth fairy, boogey man, sandman OR the cow jumping over the moon. But in the morning they would indeed discover that the sock thief was there.  
  
Talia: Wait one second! Dreah!  
  
Dreah: *innocent look* I didn't steal socks!  
  
Evil ducky: suuure you didn't!  
  
Dreah: Fine, sue me! Wait don't! I did a disclaimer! But I stole your socks, mwhahaha!  
  
Talia: Revenge will be mine! *turns and runs into the wall* 


	5. WHERE ARE MY SOCKS?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter........Or anything else. DAMN IT! SALUT TO THE PUNK ROCKERS OF CANADA!  
  
Evil Ducky: That has absolutely nothing to do with a disclaimer.  
  
Talia: Dreah? Did you go to your happy place today?  
  
Dreah: Mwhahahaahaha. No......  
  
Chapter 5: WHERE ARE MY SOCKS!?  
  
Dreah woke up to a piercing scream. She jumped up. "Where is the fire? What is happening? Is Orlando Bloom in our dormitory naked!?" "No! It's worse than fire! My socks have been stolen! All, except one pair! So I have to wear matching socks!" Talia exclaimed in horror. Dreah rolled her eyes "Big whoop, Talia go take your happy pills." She ordered.  
  
Talia grabbed the collar of Dreah's pajamas with an evil look in her eyes. "You did it didn't you Riddle!? Just couldn't resist doing an evil deed, you, you witch!" She screeched as she shook her best friend. "Ok Talia, you need to go to the hospital wing. Stupefy!" Talia lay limp on the ground. Dreah ordered Alley Richards to bring her friend to the hospital wing and frowned as she watch the girl levitate Talia out the door.  
  
In a half hour Dreah was in her school robes and walking down the main corridor to the great hall. She suddenly felt something firm smack her behind, HARD. She gasped and spun around to see none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
His think lips were smirking slyly, emotionless glacier blue eyes slightly sparkling and platinum blonde hair hanging down into his flawless pale face. His robes were slung over his right arm, tie hanging around his neck and crisp white shirt unbuttoned a little to reveal a muscular, toned chest.  
  
Dreah narrowed her eyes. 'I never said that he could be this sexy. Bloody wanker.' "Morning Riddle." He said casually. Dreah smirked as an evil plot formed inside her blonde head. 'This should be quite fun' She thought.  
  
"Why hello there Malfoy." Dreah greeted the handsome boy in front of her as she stepped closer. She leaned in until her chest was pressed up against his and he could feel her breathe on his cheek. "I've been meaning to ask you something Draco" she whispered into his ear. Draco swallowed, but remained calm. "Ah, I see that you've been seduced by the Malfoy charm." He purred. Dreah toyed with his tie. She looked into his eyes and winked seductively. "What I want to ask is. Have you always been this bloody easy to get?" she asked as she firmly kneed him in the groin.  
  
Dreah laughed as she left Draco on the ground, yelping with pain. "Pleasure doing business with you Malfoy!" She called as she continued her walk to the great hall. 


	6. The song that never ends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am a pathetic fan fiction writer listening to techno and eating muffins by her computer.  
  
Talia: Awww. Life isn't that bad Dre!  
  
Dreah: How would you know? You haven't got one!  
  
Evil Ducky: with face full of muffins chi mrakes an exarrent pwoint.  
  
Dreah: I need to find new friends.  
  
Chapter 6: The song that never ends.  
  
The great hall was filled with cheerful students as Dreah entered the magnificent room. She looked up at the ceiling to see that it was raining outside. Brilliant, it was raining. Care of Magical Creatures was going to be excellent. NOT!  
  
She took a seat by Ginny, grabbed a bagel and bitterly started to mound cream cheese on the poor round piece of bread. Virginia looked at her "Not having a good day so far?" she asked with a smile. Dreah turned to the redhead. "My best friend tried to kill me over socks, which you already know. And Malfoy slapped my ass so I kneed him where it counts" she hissed, almost snakelike. "At least the man of your dreams can't get his lips off a disgusting, thick in the head wench!" Ginny complained, indicating over to the over end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
Dreah's violet eyes shifted to where the girl was pointing only to observe the great legend Harry Potter with his tongue down Lavender Brown's (which should be Lavender Black since she had recently dyed her brown hair that color.) throat. The blonde witch twitched in disgust. Now that just shouldn't be allowed! Wasn't there a professor somewhere to stop this!? Of course not, he was Harry Potter. The arrogant child who her father had failed to kill numerous times.  
  
A squeak beside her head made Dreah realize that the mail had arrived. She took the letter with the Riddle crest from her surprisingly large fruit bat (she preferred it to an owl) and scowled at it. It wasn't a howler, but it might as well be. She didn't feel like listening to her lunatic father rant on and on about how he couldn't kill a sixteen year old boy, it was just pathetic.  
  
Dear Dreah, I find it is quite dismal and boring here at the evil lair without you. PLEASE COME BACK! Who will bake cookies with me! I'm positive that the Easter Bunny is almost ready to take us away to his chocolate heaven! I need someone to give me evil plots, you know how I'm hopeless at them. If you come back I am willing to give you half the glory of kill Potter. I swear, and you can have half my profits of packing peanuts. Please come back, I'm begging you. My shrink is killing me slowly with "How do you feel about that?" and I can't stand Lucius and Wormtail. Plus teddy is broken again, and I desperately need you to sew him back together. If you do not come back I will give up on my packing peanut profit, please come back. I'm begging you!  
  
Resectively,  
Voldemorte  
  
Now that was sad if she ever saw it. Suddenly a whistle caught Dreah's attention, she looked up to see the wise old windbag known to many as Professor Dumbledore. And known to some as Professor Dumbledork. "I have noticed that nobody has broken into song today. I thought that this would happen sooner than now. I am very disappointed. Would somebody like to start off our singing spree?" he said in his calm, collected, totally off his rocker voice.  
  
Suddenly Talia burst through the doors of the great hall in a straight jacket, tugging Madame Pomphrey, who was attached to her leg and trying to stop her from coming into contact with any sane person. "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS! BUT WE'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS.........." She started singing. Dreah shrugged her shoulders in defeat to all the madness and joined in. Soon the whole school (including Peeves) was singing the song that never ends. It was quite pleasant. Until the 17th verse started, and Dreah dashed from the Great Hall to get to Care Of Magical Creatures class early in order to escape the threat of breaking a chair over some innocent person's head. 


	7. Obsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is so wrong, it's so sad waah waah waah! Oh, and we do not own Harry Potter!  
  
Dreah: DRAT YOU, YOU NEW DIRECTOR! WE WANT CHRIS BACK!  
  
Evil Ducky: It wasn't that bad .  
  
Talia: You were stuffing your face full of popcorn, how would you know?  
  
Dreah: Draco was sexy, sexy, sexy! And how I would love to ram that popcorn down your throat.  
  
Evil Ducky: Backs away Enjoy the chapter! Nervous laugh  
  
Chapter 7: obsession  
  
Talia stared blankly into space as Dreah frantically waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Talia!? Tails!? Who're you looking at? Your new fancy perhaps? TALIA TREVES!!!" Talia look up, startled. "Huh? Oh, hi Dreah. I didn't notice you were there." Dreah shook her head. "You have got it bad. So, who is he?" "Who's who?" Talia asked innocently. "Who were you staring at?" Dreah inquired. "I wasn't staring, I was just thinking!" Talia defended. "Yeah, and Flitwick doesn't wear a toupee."  
  
"I was just staring- I mean glaring at that insufferable git!" Talia said. "Which one?" "Ryan Arnet." "Description?" Dreah asked, curiously. "The one with steely brown hair that catches the light so uniquely, magnificent ice blue eyes that melt you to the core, toned muscles and perfectly chiseled nose. Strutting around like he's a god. I can't stand him!" Talia said a tad mistily. Dreah rolled her eyes. "And I'm not in love with Draco. But who cares? Besides our fathers. And you're due for a boyfriend Tails." She pointed out. "But I'm engaged! I can't have a boyfriend!" "Yes, we all know that James is the epitome of male hotness. But sometimes we don't' get what we paid for. I don't know how to put this but he's a little bit lacking. Well, Brains!" Dreah exclaimed.  
  
Dreah waved her hands in front of Tail's face again as her eyes had obviously wandered off of her friend. "Tails, we seriously need to fix this problem. Why don't you just talk to him?" "Talk? Talk to whom?" "Ryan, you prat!" Talia started talking in a frantic voice. "But I can't talk to him, he's like fifty times my hotness! Hello? Dre?"  
  
Glazed over eyes indicated that Dreah went off into her own fantasies. "Oh great, what fifty percent of the male population is it this time?" Talia huffed. And with that she stomped off, obliviously forgetting her potions text on the table next to Dreah. But her friend didn't notice either, she just got up in a daze and "accidentally" following Draco out of the great hall and into the dungeons where she went to potions, and he to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Talia heard her name being called as she whipped around and turned to see, well who else but Ryan? "You forgot your book" he said, holding it out to her. "Oh, errrr thanks" she squeaked, blushing. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked in a worried tone "Maybe you ought to go to the hospital wing" "No! I'm fine!" she assured him. "S-s-soo, are you tr-trying out for q-quidditch this year?" "Yeah, actually I am." He answered. "What position?" Talia inquired. "Chaser." He said. "Good, I'm also a chaser!" "Oh really, we should practice together sometime." "Oh, that would be great!" Talia exclaimed in excitement. Ryan glanced at his watch "Oh crud! I'm late for transfiguration! McGonaggle is going to kill me. Slowly, like a mouse." He said, shuddering. "Oh no! Snape! Oh great, detention for me this weekend!" Talia groaned in dislike. So they dashed their separate ways waiting for the next encounter. 


	8. Arrogant Git

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Evil Ducky: That's all?  
  
Talia and Dreah: You get more when we get that Irish cream  
  
Chapter 8: Arrogant Git  
  
Talia skipped into potions with a blissful look plastered onto her face. "Miss Treves! You're late, that is unacceptable! 5 Points from Gryffindor. And detention!" Professor Snape snapped. "I know! Isn't it great!? Do you want a hug?" she exclaimed, opening her arms wide. Snape looked slightly taken aback, but accepted, patting her on the back awkwardly. "Ok, you're off the hook. But just this once." He muttered half bitterly (which is as happy as he'll ever be in his life. AMAZING).  
  
Talia took her seat in between Dreah and Neville (which is highly unfortunate according to his world record of melting 1000 cauldrons in a year and that is the reason he failed and is now in a fifth year class). "Why are you so cheerful?" Dreah asked. "Well I had an exciting encounter with Ryan today........." Talia started. And she started telling every single detail of what just happened. Twenty two minutes later she ended with "And then he said that we should practice together sometime! But I have no clue how to dust a floor with a broom! Let alone fly it!" She exclaimed. As the bell wrung Dreah smirked and said "That's easy, just ask Harry for help. Wait, did I just tell my best friend to take flying lessons from Harry Potter? I must be more nutters than I thought I was!"  
  
It was unfortunate that the sixth years had potions right after the fifth years. Because Dreah knew that Draco was just around the corner before she even saw him. No, she wasn't a seer. She could just hear his annoying voice bragging about how he was going to win the quidditch cup for his house that year and take all the glory. "Stupid git" Dreah muttered under her breathe.  
  
"Oof!" she exclaimed in surprise as she was in an active collision with something very hard, yet very soft. After landing on her behind, Dreah narrowed her eyes at Draco who was smirking down at her. "Watch where your going you insufferable git!" she spat. "I wouldn't be talking. Are you trying to assassinate Slytherin's savoir?" he snapped back. Dreah grabbed his leg, and his feet came flying from underneath him. She then poked him in the chest with her index finger to each syllable that she said. "You go strutting around thinking you own this school Malfoy but remember. I OWN YOU!" she screeched.  
  
By now Draco was backed into the wall, Dreah on her knees and glaring. "And, if I might add. It will be Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup this year! I guarantee it!" "Oh yeah? How? Are you that good of a flyer? Because I'm a damn good seeker!" he yelled. "In fact I am! I'm a brilliant beater! And if you don't shut your mouth I'll take a club and give you a good smack to the head!" Dreah hissed. "How about we make a wager? If Slytherin wins on the first quidditch match of the year you go out on a date with me." Draco proposed. "And if Gryffindor wins than you'll have to go to the next match in your boxers. Only your boxers" she challenged. "Yeah, I bet you'd like that" he smirked. "Oh sod off!" "I bet your not even on the team!" Draco yelled. "Well I will be! And I recommend you get your boxers ready Malfoy! Because I will not disappoint myself!" she huffed. And with that, she stormed away. Cursing all down the hallways. "Don't worry! I won't disappoint you either! You know you want me!" he called after her. 


	9. Fly me to the moon

Disclaimer: I know I'm obsessed and in love with Ryan but we still don't own Harry Potter! Or Irish cream! But I know umm....... That my hair is brown!  
  
Dreah: Dude, it is!  
  
Evil Ducky: I don't think so. It looks more black to me.  
  
Dreah: Aren't ducks color blind Tails?  
  
Talia: I believe so Dre!  
  
Dreah: Odd.......  
  
Chapter 9: Take me to the moon  
  
The wind whipped the two girl's hair as they stood a few feet from the quidditch pitch. "You ask him!" Dreah ordered. "NO! You ask Harry!" Talia demanded. "Absolutely not! Me ask Harry Potter to give us flying lessons? That's just preposterous!" Dreah argued. "Fine! I'll do it!" Talia gave in. She marched onto the pitch and screamed "HARRY! GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Harry zoomed his firebolt over "What?" he inquired. His jet black hair was tousled and sticking up from the speed of his broomstick, his glasses were slightly askew and half hanging off his emerald green eyes. Talia looked him square in the eye and said "Harry, you are going to give us flying lessons." "I am?" "Yes, isn't that right Dreah?" Talia said excitedly. "Yeah sure. Whatever" Dreah mumbled. "She doesn't like me very much, does she?" Harry asked, a little hurt. "She has her reasons Harry. You kind of ruined her father's business." Talia explained. "What?" "Too complicated, can't get into it."  
  
So at seven o'clock Talia skipped onto the pitch, Dreah dragging her feet behind her with two overly shiny expensive brooms. Harry gazed in wonder at the brooms. "Wow, they're unlike any other broom I've ever seen. Where did you get them?" He asked in delight. "We made them" Talia announced proudly. Harry tried to take a better look at Dreah's light weight broom, made of green elvish bamboo (which is light yet way strong and solid) with her name in loopy black letters on the handle. She back away from the Gryffindor seeker and hissed. "Ok then" Harry said nervously. He tried to take a look at Talia's blue black ebony broom with her name engraved in violet letters on the handle. But she too backed away, muttering "My precious!" and stroking it fondly.  
  
"So, you two can make brooms but you can't fly them? May I ask why?" he asked. "No" Dreah retorted bitterly. But Talia suddenly went into a talking frenzy. Describing how elves were brilliant at making anything and everything but the conditions were not good for flying. By that, she meant that with all the trees you would splat like a fly on a windshield in mid summer.  
  
"Ok, well let's get started then." Harry suggested as he lay down his broom next to him on the ground. "Ok, so put your brooms down" he ordered. "But don't you need to brooms to fly?" Talia asked quizzically. Harry ignored her and the two girls did what he said anyways. "Now put your wand hand over the broom and say up!" he said, and as soon as he said the word "up" his broom flew into his hand. Talia and Dreah did as he said. "UP!" they said, Talia slightly too enthusiastically. And they're brooms also flew into they're hands.  
  
"Now straddle your broomstick." He said. Dreah sniggered "Did he just say STRADDLE your broomstick!?" "It's ok Dreah. Just pretend it's Malfoy" Talia assured her. "WHAT!?" Dreah exclaimed in horror as she elbowed her friend in the ribs. "Well then you pretend it's Ryan." "No need to tell me. I already was." Talia informed. So the girls "straddled" their brooms and looked at Harry for the next instructions.  
  
"Push hard on the ground and let yourself rise" he instructed. So the girls did that. Talia and Dreah let the amazing soaring feeling fill them. Until Dreah looked down that is. "OH CRAP!" she exclaimed in horror. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I forgot, I don't like heights!" she screamed, swinging her legs like mad. Harry grabbed her hand and comforted her. Meanwhile, Talia was giggling like mad and soaring near the forbidden forest. And you could just see her jumping off her broom and swinging in the trees.  
  
"Don't worry Dreah. If you fall I'll catch you" Harry said assuringly. Dreah looked him straight in the eye and saw that he was serious. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. "Ok," she agreed as she let go of Harry's hand and started to slowly make a lap around the pitch. Soon she and Talia were soaring fast and even doing tricks with quidditch equipment.  
  
A bludger almost hit Talia's head as she ducked, at the exact moment that she ducked Dreah straddle jumped over her head, landing on her own broom and hitting the bludger in the opposite direction with her club. Dreah looked at Talia. Talia looked at Dreah. They grinned and suddenly began singing. "Fly me to the moon. And let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars. In other words hold my hand. In other words baby kiss me" All the while Talia had done a one handed bridge (the other hand was preoccupied with the quaffle), flipped her legs over and threw the ball dead on into the middle hoop. "Fill my heart with song. And let me sing forever more. You are all I long for. All I worship and adore. In other words please be true. In other words I love you." Dreah and Talia stood up and jumped onto the opposite's broom and then they started to pass each other the snitch as they were hanging upside down that Dreah had caught while jumping to Tails' broom. To get back onto their own broom they did a no handed cartwheel type jump and landed perfectly onto their own brooms.  
  
"I'm going to do it Tails! Today is the day!" Dreah exclaimed. "No, Dreah. Don't, you know you can't!" Talia screamed. But Dreah was already standing on her broom and getting ready. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Dreah. She's attempting to do a backflip." Talia replied. "And what's so bad about that? You guys are great." Harry pointed out. "Yes, but her weakness is the back flip. She cannot do it right. On any surface, even a trampoline! Let alone on a broom in mid air!"  
  
Harry turned to see Dreah falling, right past her broom! He quickly did an almost vertical dive and just caught Dreah. If he had been a second too late, she would've gone SNAP! CRACKLE! POP! Dreah was breathing heavily. She smiled though "Thanks Harry" she said rather quickly. Dreah obviously wasn't used to thanking people.  
  
Meanwhile in the library Draco lazily passed a window looking over the quidditch pitch. He passed it then suddenly dashed backwards, eyes bulging at what he saw. There, in Harry Potter's arms, ON A BROOM was Dreah. And she was practically snogging him! Well, that was going a little too far. She was pecking him on the cheek, but still! Draco was totally surprised. "Oh my G... What the f..... Son of a b.....WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" he exclaimed, earning a dirty look from the surrounding students. He dashed out onto the field. Boy, when he got his hands on Potter, Draco swore he would.......................  
  
Dreah: CLIFF HANGER!  
  
Talia: BWHAAHAHA!  
  
Evil Ducky: Tune in next time kiddies! 


	10. Chocolate Eclairs

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Harry Potter and I, Dreah mourn the loss of my self pride.  
  
Talia: What's self pride?  
  
Evil Ducky: Does it have to do with Irish cream?  
  
Dreah: I'm surrounded by lunatics!  
  
Talia: Yeah, she's right.  
  
Evil Ducky: DUH!  
  
Chapter 10: Chocolate Éclairs  
  
Dreah looked up to see Draco Malfoy stomping up to her and Harry. And boy, he looked pissed! She frantically looked around for Talia, but she had probably went to explore the hills by means of broomstick. And just when she really needed her too! Dreah jumped out of Harry's arms and dusted herself off, blushing madly. Which didn't help on Draco's perspective.  
  
"This is disgusting! Riddle you know better! You two were practically doing it on the broom! GET A ROOM!" Draco bellowed. "What are you talking about? It was nothing, I gave him a peck on the cheek. Well I guess that would be doing it for you, since the farthest you've ever gone with me is my knee making contact with your crotch!" Dreah yelled back. "Oh sure, MAKE it sound innocent! You common penny whore!" Draco snarled. "HOW DARE YOU! I fell off my broom and Harry was kind and decent enough to catch me! That's more than you can say you'd ever do for a girl!" she screeched. "Yeah, but I thought you were the expert flyer here! Like I'm going to believe that story. It's more likely that I'll catch Snape shagging McGonaggle in a closet than you falling off of your broom!" Draco screamed back.  
  
Dreah had enough, she snapped like a twig under a giant's foot. "YOU INSUFFERABLE, HORRIBLE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MANWHORE! LEAVE ME ALONE! STALKING IS ILLEGAL IN THIS COUNTRY! AND EVERY OTHER FOR THAT MATTER!!!!!!!" Dreah screeched, and with that she backhanded him right across the face. She pushed him down and started punching him violently. In fact, she was getting so bad Harry had to pull her off of him. Dreah put a hand up. "Wait one second Harry. I promise to stop. Just let me do one more thing." And with that, she bent down and sealed his fate with a kiss on the cheek. "There, you bloody moron. Now you've gone as far as Harry has gone with me. Happy now!?"  
  
After two hours of storming throughout the castle, Dreah stomped back into the Slytherin Common room (She wasn't looking to see if Malfoy was fine, honestly!). She nearly cracked a rib from laughing at the scene in front of her. There was Draco, listening to a sappy love song while eating a chocolate éclair in front of the fire. From the looks of it, Draco had neatly patched himself up with some healing charms. She knew that was his own handiwork since he would not want the whole school to know that a girl brutally beat his butt in.  
  
Dreah tried to sneak by without him noticing. But the creepy Malfoy instincts kicked in. "Hullo Riddle." Malfoy said quietly. Dreah froze, she felt sorry for what she had done. But the Riddle pride told her not to apologize. "So errrr........How are you doing?" She asked awkwardly. "Nothing that a few spells couldn't fix" he replied. Dreah couldn't help it, she sat down beside him, head hung in shame and whispered "Sorry" She couldn't bare to look at Draco. He could be smirking at her defeat or glaring at her in disgust.  
  
Dreah felt Draco's strong fingers pulling her chin up to look at him. She looked down but couldn't resist the call of his eyes. She looked up to see those brilliant blue eyes, with a fleck of unknown emotion swirling around in them. He half closed his eyes and leaned in. Dreah was terrified! What should she do? She wasn't going to kiss the git! But he WAS being sweet. No, this was a trick! Just to get her in a closet! Or worse, in bed!  
  
But she couldn't stop it. She closed her eyes and whimpered slightly as his soft lips meshed with hers. It was nothing more than a kiss, with his firm lips muscles moving under hers. He tasted of the sweet yet rich taste of chocolate éclairs. She didn't want to sound dirty to her own mind but damn! He tasted GOOD! As all this was going on she was vaguely aware that his one hand was cupping her face, other slightly touching the left side of her hip. Her own hands were tangled in his beautiful blonde hair, it felt soft and touchable. As she sighed into Draco's mouth, he took the opportunity to try and poke his tongue in there.  
  
That was like a douse of cold water waking her up from the moment! WHAT WAS SHE DOING!? She couldn't believe that she was giving into the Malfoy seduction routine! Dreah broke the kiss, eyes wide. "I can't do this. You just want to get into my pants you wanker!" she said as she turned and ran out of the common room. She wasn't sure where she was going but she was going there fast. She stopped as she passed by a mirror and walked back to inspect herself. All around her lips were chocolate. She took her index finger and wiped some off, then licked it off. Mmm.....Chocolate. It tasted really good. Unlike Draco! No, no it didn't remind her of him at all! Even though the chocolate came from HIS lips. She smiled with a dreamish look in her eyes and unconsciously muttered to herself "This calls for a trip to the kitchens. I have a sudden urge for some chocolate éclairs." 


	11. Practice

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Ryan is hot and I'm obsessed. DREAH I NEED HELP!  
  
Dreah: we know Talia. Those nice men from the insane asylum will be coming any moment now.  
  
Evil Ducky: Mwhahahahaha. I'm finally rid of her  
  
Talia: NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE! DON'T LET ME GO! DRREEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Practice  
  
"Dreah do you like this outfit?" Dreah looked up to see Talia in a tight, red spaghetti strap top and a short black mini skirt that went up to maybe not even mid-thigh. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Dreah exclaimed in horror. "Clothes for the practice with Ryan." Talia said matter-of-factly. "Are you going to fly a broom or club hopping?" Dreah asked sarcastically. "What's club hopping?" Talia asked. "I forgot, you don't drink" Dreah said in a lazy tone. "Have you even seen what you're wearing? Your mother would be ashamed!"  
  
Talia looked down at herself, screeched and exclaimed "WHAT AM I WEARING!?" she ripped off the clothes to reveal fuzzy blue pussy cat shorts and a sports bra. Dreah sniggered "Nice knickers" she teased. "Oh my gosh, this is my Pajamas! Can I have a nap?" "NO!" Dreah replied, slightly annoyed. "Now, let's get you dressed. We need something sexy that leaves room for the imagination AND is good for flying. This means NO skirts!" Dreah advised, thoughtfully.  
  
An hour later Talia walked out of the Slytherin common room in a tight purple long sleeved shirt with a light blue suede jacket and loose fighting painter's jeans. Her hair was loosely tied up in a half pony tail. She dashed to the quidditch pitch, only slowing down if she passed someone.  
  
She arrived at the pitch in time to see the Slytherin team leaving. She tilted her head and said aloud to herself "Is that a black eye on Draco Malfoy?" but her attention was drawn away at the sight of a smiling Ryan entering the pitch. She kind of gracefully stumbled over to him and asked him if he wanted a hug. He (thank goodness, because otherwise she would've shot herself) accepted. They talked for a few minutes before setting off into the air to play one on one quidditch. They played for about two hours before finally coming in because of mosquitoes.  
  
Oddly enough, even though they had only spoken about three words during the entire thing Talia felt strangely happy. Maybe it was just that hug, but she wasn't sure. She just couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear as they passed people side by side. She was proud to be seen with him. Then she noticed a warm, tingling feeling in her hand. She looked down, somehow throughout all the thinking their hands had found a way to each other.  
  
As they reached the doors to the great hall Ryan stopped to ask her something. "Talia, I really like you. And I don't know if you like me that way but. Willugotahogsmeadewithmethisweekend?" he asked really quickly. "Pardon?" Talia asked, confused at what had come out of Ryan's mouth (besides gabbering in a different language). Ryan took a deep breathe and said slowly "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Talia wanted to squeal and jump up and down so badly, she did! And responded "Of course I will! Of course I will!" Then she skipped down to the Slytherin table to tell Dreah all about it. She had a feeling that Dreah wouldn't be too thrilled though. Because she seemed to be glaring an awful lot down the table. 


	12. Game Time

Disclaimer: Both of them are crazy! Now they're trying to buy the insane asylum! Stupid stupid people who don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Dreah: Shut your trap evil ducky! Talia, how are the insane asylum stocks doing today?  
  
Talia: Fairly good, we should be able to buy it in.... Two years!  
  
Chapter 12: Game time  
  
Dreah and Talia groggily complained as they let Harry drag them from the SLYTHERIN common room to the quidditch pitch at four o'clock on a Saturday! "What's wrong Potter? The game doesn't start until seven! We're going to get good seats. Don't worry" Dreah snarled. "You two are on the team! We can't let our star chaser and beater miss the pre-game pep talk!" Harry said. Talia and Dreah groaned, pre-game pep talk? "But we didn't even know that we were on the team until. Well, now!" Talia complained. "Well I was going to tell you the day that I taught you how to fly but Malfoy kind of crashed the party." He explained. They groaned again. "But what will we wear?" Dreah asked. "We can't go play quidditch in our school uniforms!" Talia told Harry. "Your team uniforms are in your locker in the change room." "We have lockers in the change room? Already!? Potter, you are one odd child." Dreah pointed out.  
  
After three hours of "pre-game pep talk" and strategies, the whole Gryffindor team was. Well bored to death! Ron was snoring on Hermione's shoulder (she came to wish him good luck), Talia and Dreah were talking non- stop about Talia's date coming up, Ginny and Mark Freeman (the other chasers) were staring at Harry (Mark because he couldn't believe how much Harry could babble on about nothing and Ginny because, well she was OBSESSED!), Gwen Pears was banging her head against the wall. And of course Harry was chattering on like a lunatic on perfecting moves and dodging sneaky Slytherins. He had obviously taken a leaf out of Wood's boring book.  
  
Suddenly Dreah jumped up and screamed "Let's go kick some Slytherin butt! We will DESTROY THEM!" Ron woke up with a start, Talia punched her fist in the air and started chanting "kill 'em kill 'em", Ginny and Mark gave each other high fives and Gwen looked up and then started banging her head again, and Harry just plain stared. "A little enthusiastic to be kicking your own house's behind, aren't you Riddle?" he asked suspiciously. "HECK YEAH! I mean, Gryffindor is my house too! And I say I represent it! Besides, a little competition never hurt anybody. Except that bloke who tried to kill the opposing team for the '97 world cup and got sent to Azkaban." Dreah replied. So the Gryffindor team shouldered their brooms and walked into the game.  
  
"It's game time here at Hogwarts and it's the first quidditch game of the season! And everyone knows that Gryffindor is going to kick Slytherin's a-"Leah Jordon (Lee Jordon's cousin) started commentating. Professor McGonaggle gave the young black haired witch a stern look. "-sk your mum what it's called"  
  
They let the balls out and the game was on! Dreah and Talia gave Draco an evil glare as they flew past him. "And it's Treves with the quaffle! She passes it to Weasley, then to Freeman, Weasley again, Treves, Treves has got it! AND SHE SCORES! 10 to nothing for Gryffindor!" Leah screamed excitedly. "OUCH! AND MALFOY GETS PLOUGHED OVER BY A BLUDGER SENT OVER BY HIS OWN HOUSE MATE DREAH RIDDLE! THAT HAD TO HURT!" Dreah smirked and waved innocently at Draco, who cursed rather loudly and went higher, looking for the snitch.  
  
The game went on like this for quite a while. Slytherin never actually getting the quaffle (weird). When amazingly enough, they did! "And I can't believe it! Goyle knocks out Weasley who drops the quaffle! Only to be picked up by Zabini! Get on his a- I mean tail Treves! No! No! Ten points to Slytherin, the slimy cheating no good bi-. Sorry Professor! I know it's my first day and all but don't hurt me!" Leah exclaimed, running away from McGonaggle with the mic. "The keeper Weasley tosses it to Treves. Who, misses? Riddle swerves in from behind, and passes it back to Treves? Is it legal for a beater to do that? Treves is.........The the heck! She's doing a flip! In mid air! And she's throwing it in mid flip! This is absolutely bloody brilliant people! SHE SCORES!" "And wait! Wait, it's all over folks! Harry Potter has caught the snitch! As usual! GO HARRY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! WOOT! PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM TONIGHT! DON'T MISS IT FOLKS! I'M SELLING TICKETS TO OTHER HOUSES FOR TEN SICKLES! HEY! OUCH, I DIDN'T MEAN IT MCGONAGGLE!"  
  
Dreah landed and patted Harry on the back (which was the weirdest thing ever, her father would've killed her. She wondered if he'd finally been killed by Lucius, for he hadn't written her in a while. Oh well) and then ran over to the Slytherin team. Just before he could walk into the Slytherin change rooms she grabbed the hood of Draco's quidditch uniform. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked in a superior voice. "Yeah, yeah. You won Riddle. Don't have to get your knickers in a knot!" Malfoy spat bitterly. "You lost, as usual and predicted. So I'll be looking forward to the next match." Dreah smirked. "I bet you would you wench." "EXCUSE ME!?" Dreah exclaimed, her wand at the ready. "You heard me. Or are you going to tell me it wasn't you in the common room I kissed last week?" Draco asked. Dreah could've sworn that he actually sounded hurt! But she thought the better of it and said "I have no idea what you're talking about you blind git. You must've been drunk." She said, wand stuck in his right cheek. "Yeah, drunk on you. You tasty little wench." He said lustfully as he backed her up into a wall of a stand. Dreah stomped on his foot and pointed her wand at Malfoy. A blinding flash later Malfoy was.......Burping up slugs! Yes, she finally gave him the curse he had wiggled out of so fortunately a few years ago. "Eat slugs Malfoy" she said (very original.) and sauntered off. 


	13. Hogsmeade part a

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hogwarts express or quidditch, or Draco (sadly) or anything in the Harry Potter series. And I solemnly swear that I am up to absolutely no good.  
  
Talia: IT'S SNOWING IN SUMMER!  
  
Evil Ducky: Oh no, not you too! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13a): Hogsmeade (Talia's POV)  
  
Talia waited for Ryan by the front entrance of the castle with a million questions swarming through her head. Was he going to show? Was he kidding about this? WAS SHE WEARING THE RIGHT THING!? Those were just a few of the many many many questions swarming through her head. But all were laid to rest as a stunningly hot Ryan walked through the door wearing a white dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to show his well toned chest, and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He looked like an angel to Talia. He held out his arm for her to take as he almost playfully said "Coming my lady?"  
  
Talia slipped her arm into his, no longer worrying weather her shirt was too skimpy or her pants were unflattering, or her hair was too bushy, or.....She didn't want to think about it, if she did she just might barf. Ryan and Talia talked all the way to Hogsmeade in their carriage. In Hogsmeade Ryan told Talia to close her eyes and led her through the busy streets and into a small shop. "You can open your eyes now" He told her in his gentle voice as he removed his hand from her soft and luscious face. Talia stared around the shop, there was one table in the room adorned with lace table cloth and two candles. There was literally no one else in the entire room. Which kind of scared Talia at first, but then she realized that he was going to buy her a candle light dinner. This was going to be expensive!  
  
Usually Talia would've milked the guy for all his money and then basically just played around some more but she just could not do this to Ryan. He was just too hot, too nice and too gentlemanlike. "You don't have to do this. It would be just as nice if we just went and got food somewhere cheaper." She told him in a worried tone. "It's alright. I want to do this. Isn't this every girl's dream? Besides, if anyone is worth it it's you." He said. Talia blushed scarlet red but took her seat anyways. The waiter came in and gave them the menu, took their orders and lef.t  
  
"So, are you having fun yet?" Ryan asked. "I don't know. I sort of feel bad. You didn't need to go through all this trouble just for me." She said shyly. "You can stop the sorry act now. I know you want to take advantage of the money that I'm spending on all this. And I encourage you to, go ahead!" Ryan almost snapped. Talia looked slightly taken aback, but being an elf she was not going to be treated like this by a human. "Well you don't need to get snappy. I was just saying that I'm not comfortable with this kind of treatment." She retorted kind of lamely. "Well than maybe this date wasn't a good idea." Ryan suggested. "Well maybe it was!" she snarled. "Fine! Then I'm leaving!" he said, and with that he left! Talia sat there for a moment, then before she knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks. 


	14. Hogsmeade part b

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, Talia's love life is down the tube and I have to unfortunately see Draco Malfoy in his boxers. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?  
  
Talia: I KNOW! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! WHY WHY!? WHY DID HE LEAVE!? WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Evil Ducky: You two are pathetic.  
  
Dreah: We know, trust me. We know.  
  
Chapter 13b): Hogsmeade (Dreah's POV)  
  
Dreah laughed as Hermione and Ginny did their impression of Snape giving Ron detention. Hermione (who was Ron) was huddled in a corner of their carriage and whimpering like a mouse while Ginny was screaming "No privileges! DETENTION WEASLEY!" and wacking Hermione with a quill. "He didn't really wack Ron with a quill now did he?" Dreah asked in disbelief. "No he didn't, but it would've been even funnier if he wacked him with a cauldron." Ginny commented. Dreah laughed harder and Hermione said "Thank god he didn't, or I would've been going in the opposite direction in this carriage just to make it to the hospital wing."  
  
The carriage stopped and the three girls got out. It was odd seeing two girls in Gryffindor robes and red and gold striped scarves talking and laughing with a girl in Slytherin robes and a green and silver striped scarf. "So tomorrows Halloween." Ginny said in a mock spooky voice. "Yeah, you all ready for the feast?" Hermione asked. "What is there to get ready for? We eat, we talk, we laugh, we go to bed." Dreah said lazily. Ginny rolled her eyes "Ron sure has to get ready. Because he's planning on re challenging Talia to that eating contest she beat him in on the first night at Hogwarts." She said. "Where is Talia anyways?" Hermione asked, searching the crowd for her.  
  
Dreah laughed. "Oh, she's on a date with Ryan Arnet. She's been fancying him for a while now." She explained. Hermione and Ginny smiled "That's awesome. Good for her." Hermione said kindly. "Yeah, go Tails! At least someone can get a date." Ginny said, as she evilly glared at Harry, who was just going into Zonko's with Ron. Hermione glared at Ron and Dreah laughed. "You two need cupid, or some courage. Act like Gryffindors women!" she exclaimed. "Easy for you to say. I hear you have to literally beat down Malfoy with a stick just to get him to stop following you around like a lovesick puppy." Ginny retorted. "Oh sod off. I can't stand that git! I wish he would leave me alone." Dreah muttered bitterly, but her blush gave her away. "Oh I recognize that blush anywhere. Ginny has been sporting it for years." Hermione said in a knowing voice. Ginny smacked her but blushed at the simple thought of Harry (and they didn't even say his name! SAD). "Whatever." Dreah mumbled. "Well I hear that you won a bet and now he has to play the next match in only his boxers!" Ginny said, howling with laughter. "Yeah, that must make ol' Malfoy chilly. But Dre will know how to warm him up." Hermione smirked, and winked at Dreah. "Throw him a winter coat?" Dreah asked innocently. "Yeah, you wish that was the method she was thinking of. But you were thinking of something much more exotic in that blonde head of yours my Slytherin friend." Ginny said, as she ruffled Dreah's ringlets (much to her annoyance).  
  
And what luck! As they walked out of Honeydukes with their bags full of sugar quills, every flavored beans, and brand new meat flavored skittles (not recommended for vegetarians!) they saw none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Who, like the lovesick puppy he was started following them. "Ladies" he said smoothly "What would we be up to today?" he dare not say anything about Hermione or Ginny, because. HE WAS LOVESICK! MWHAHAHA., "Bloody hell Malfoy, you're like the younger brother that won't go away!" Dreah exclaimed. "This is ridiculous. What do you want this time?" she asked. "You" "Aurgh, that's disgusting Malfoy." She made a face and stuck her index finger in her mouth making gagging noises. Hermione and Ginny giggled, obviously liking their friend's superiority to the much adored Prince of Slytherin.  
  
Dreah was backed into the fence, squashed between it and Malfoy. What to do, what to do!? In the corner of her eye she could see that it was so cold outside that the fence actually had ice on it. She broke a piece off behind her back and smoothly placed her arms around his neck. Hermione and Ginny stared wide eyed in surprise. "I swear, Malfoy can do the Imperius curse. I told you he could" Ginny hissed. "Nonsense, Dreah has clearly gone off her rocker" Hermione whispered. Dreah looked into Malfoy's eyes and whispered, "Malfoy I hope you know that your pretty hot." He smirked, obviously amused (how many times can this bloody guy be fooled!? HE IS SO GULLIBLE!) "So I think you need to cool down a bit" and with that she shoved the ice down his white button down shirt.  
  
Draco gasped, it was so cold! Dreah watched with an amused grin playing at her lips as she watched Malfoy dance around, trying to get the ice out of his shirt. "Oh I'm so sorry. Let me help you." Dreah said in mock innocence. She raised her wand and soon Draco had no shirt! But instead of being amused, she was impressed by his well toned abs and muscular chest. SHE PRACTICALLY DROOLED! Draco stopped shivering and grinned. "Like what you see Riddle?" he said smugly. "N-n-no! Why would I? That is just disgusting! Now go put a shirt on before I gouge my eyes out!" she exclaimed. Draco stepped closer to her. "Sure. Why would you be disgusted when you're the one who took it off in the first place?" "I did not! MY WAND DID!" Dreah defended. By now Hermione and Ginny were doubled over, holding themselves up on the fence and giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Dreah turned to her friends. "Guys? A little help here?" she asked desperately. "You're-gasp-on-gasp-your-gasp-own!" Hermione said between giggles. Ginny shrugged and then giggled some more. Dreah threw her hands up in defeat and thought 'What I thought was revenge is now blackmail! Malfoy can go around the school saying I was tearing his clothes off! And being the pervert he is, I know for a fact he would say that!' "Fine, what do you want in exchange for you not blackmailing me? Nothing disgusting Malfoy, or you'll be walking home in your underwear!" she threatened. "One date" he said. Dreah cringed "No way Malfoy. Are you off your rocker!? I'd never go out with you." "Ok then. RAPE! DREAH IS TRYING T-"Draco started yelling but Dreah clamped a hand over his mouth. "Fine, have it your way! Next weekend. And if you lay one finger on me Malfoy I swear I'll-""Yeah alright." Draco said arrogantly. "I'll be seeing you around Riddle" he laughed as he walked down the road shirtless.  
  
"I can't believe you guys didn't defend me!" Dreah groaned as she stepped into the carriage for the way back to the castle. "Well we thought you needed it. As much as we despise Malfoy, you have to say. You guys look cute together." Hermione told her friend. "Cute!? CUTE!? That is so embarrassing! He looks revolting. Yes, we look SOOO cute together," Dreah said sarcastically. "That's not what you seemed to think when you zapped his shirt away!" Ginny exclaimed through peels of laughter (she just couldn't stop laughing). Suddenly Dreah stopped the conversation as she pointed out the window. "Hey! Isn't that Ryan going into that carriage!? Wheres Talia!?" 


	15. This is Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween and I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own a castle, in the future.  
  
Evil Ducky: Don't start that paradox thing again!  
  
Talia and Dreah: Mwhaahahah Harry Potter three.  
  
Dreah: We had to explain parts of it to everyone! ARRRRGGG! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO READ THE BOOKS PEOPLE!?  
  
Chapter 14: This is Halloween!  
  
Dreah entered the hall bouncing up and down and singing "This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween." While Talia dragged her feet all the way to the Gryffindor table. Dreah looked at Talia. "Oh come on Tails! Cheer up! It's Halloween! Do you know what I'm being this year!? A WITCH!!!" Dreah exclaimed. "Oh, how original" Talia muttered sulkily. She plopped down onto the bench and glared at the food on her plate. "Damn mashed potatoes look like Ryan." She muttered as she devoured them. Soon, she was beating Ron by a mile in the eating contest. Everything looked like Ryan damn it! So she ate everything that did look like Ryan, or a heart. Take your pick.  
  
Dreah laughed cheerfully and was happy until she spotted Draco, then her mood went sour. "Brilliant" she huffed moodily. And then she put all her effort into glaring at Draco, hoping he would burst into flame. "Aw cwom omm dweah. Wive a wittwe! Wit's juwst one smrall dradte wich Mwalfoyww" Ron said through a mouth full of food. Dreah grimaced. "Yeah, speak for yourself. Your not the one who's going on a date with him" she said. "Good thing too, or I'd be wishing he were bursting into flame right about now" "Hey, wait a second! How did you know about this!?" Dreah exclaimed. "Harry told me" "Harry!" "Seamus told me!" "Seamus!" "Dean told me!" "Dean!" "Colin told me!" "Colin!" "Ginny told me!" "Ginny you are going to be a dead Weasley soon!" Dreah exclaimed as she folded her arms across her chest in anger.  
  
"Aww come on Dreah. Don't be mad. Besides, Hermione told me!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's just stupid Ginny. I know you were there you moron!" "Dreah you are so greedy! Aren't you concerned for Talia's welfare? She needs moral support!" Ginny said, obviously changing the subject. "Don't you do that to me! How could you tell the whole school that I agreed on that date with him! I swear my father will be so" Ginny burst out into laughter. "Oh no, now what is it!?" Dreah exclaimed. "Your so perfect for the git you even sound like Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed. Dreah scowled. "As I was saying, my father will be so pleased. TO MY DISGUST!" she bellowed as she slammed her first onto the table. "You better find a way to get me out of this or else I swear that when I'm done with you you'll wish that you had never met me!" Dreah threatened. "Fine. I'll help you. But only because you're my friend." Ginny defended herself.  
  
"Better pick out your broom closet Dreah! It's going to be a long night!" "SHUT YOUR TRAP POTTER YOU ARROGANT JERK!" Dreah yelled. "It wasn't me!" Harry exclaimed. "Well all you boys sound alike. Squeaky immature voices because fifty percent of you haven't hit PUBERTY!" Dreah screeched. "That was Ron Dreah." "Thanks Lavender. RON I'M GIVING TO THE COUNT OF FIVE TO GET AWAY. ONE, FIVE!" Dreah warned as she dashed over to the redhead and tried to strangle him to death. Hermione had to get her off her friend. "Oh yes, Hermione to the rescue. Watch your back Ron!" Dreah threatened. "Thanks Mione." "I didn't do it for you, you prat! And about watching your back. That goes double for me!" and with that she huffed away, sitting near Dreah, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati who were all giving the boys the evil eye.  
  
"My life is officially ruined. This is utter chaos" Talia groaned as she hit her head on the table once again. Now to add to her problems, she had gained a stomach ache from overdose of food. At the end of the meal Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "I have a special announcement that I would like to make. From an anonymous suggestion and votes from the staff a Holiday Mixer will be going on in November to December. A holiday mixer is where you are set up with your supposedly perfect match. In November sign up by filling in an application sheet with a few personal questions about yourself, then in December go on a blind date with your match! And for a galleon per person it's definitely worth it!" Talia raised her head with an evil look on her face. "That's it! I'll give in my application, find my perfect match and make Ryan jealous! Ryan is nice but he cannot get in the way of destiny! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" she exclaimed. "How would you know if he's your destiny?" Parvati asked. "It just sounds like a load of rubbish to me." She said snottily. "Yeah a load of rubbish that you'll be the first to sign up for" Ginny said and they all laughed at her.  
  
By the end of the feast only half the school was content. For half of them was fighting a fight that they had idea on how it started or what it was even about! Some people thought they had no hope with the person of their dreams and some people just didn't want to find the person of their dreams. But the other half of the magical school population was blissfully ignorant of the other half. Damn gits. 


	16. 100 questions

RrDisclaimer: My name is JK Rowling and I own Harry Potter.  
  
Talia: No you're not! I AM JK ROWLING!  
  
Evil Ducky: sigh since you two can't figure it out, You do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with JK Rowling but the plot of this story and the characters Talia and Dreah.  
  
Dreah: OOH LOOK! I FOUND THE IRISH CREAM! IN THE CUPBOARD OF COFFEE CREAMS!  
  
Talia: OOOHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Evil Ducky: You two are hopeless  
  
Chapter 15: 100 questions  
  
Dreah sucked on a sugar quill and looked down at her paper. "Why in bloody hell are we doing this again?" she asked, in a bored tone. Talia looked up from her own paper. "Because, if we don't we could lose our only chance at finding true love. Plus, I have to make Ryan outrageously jealous. Stupid git." She answered cheerfully. "Ok, let me rephrase that: Why in bloody hell am I doing this?" Dreah questioned. Talia sighed, "Because it's fun?" she suggested. "No, it is not. It's rather embarrassing. I do not want people I don't even know to know things about me, they're most likely just going to pull names out of a hat anyways." The blonde woman complained. "No they don't. The sorting hat pairs them up into perfect couples." Talia explained. "Oh, sod off." Dreah muttered, as she looked down at her paper again. Who made up these questions?  
  
What is your full name?: Dreah Christine Lucretia Riddle  
  
What year are you in?: Fifth  
  
What house are you in?: Slytherin/Gryffindor  
  
What gender are you?: Female (duh!)  
  
.............................................................................................. ..............................................................................................  
  
Seven things...........  
  
Seven things that scare you: Nothing scares me, you git.  
  
Seven things that make you laugh: Kneeing a certain blonde Slytherin in  
the groin, tripping people, cursing people, Snape smacking students with  
cauldrons, the thought of Voldemorte baking cookies, stealing socks, and  
beating people with sticks.  
  
Seven things you love: Riddles do not love.  
  
Seven things you hate: A certain black haired Gryffindor who won't die, a  
certain blonde Slytherin who has a stalking problem, carrots, Styrofoam  
packing peanuts, potions class, the song that never ends, and meat  
flavored skittles.  
  
Seven things you don't understand: Why shrinks get paid to do absolutely  
nothing, why I'm in two houses, how to get rid of men, men in general,  
why you cannot have both milk and lemon in tea, why people like heroes,  
and why I am filling out this bloody application form.  
  
Seven things on your desk: Quills, green ink, parchment, a diary, my  
wand, a lamp, and candy  
  
Right now you are: Sucking on a sugar quill and thinking that my friend  
who made me fill this out is bloody mad.  
  
Seven facts about you: I'm sarcastic, straight, not mentally stable, hard  
to handle, have a very short temper, would rather not be paired with  
blonde Slytherin men or black haired Gryffindor men, and am very straight  
so don't even think about it.  
  
Seven things you can do: Walk, talk, breathe, curse, do magic, sleep, and  
eat. I AM SO TALENTED!  
  
Seven things you cannot do: Like this survey, like a certain blonde  
Slytherin, like my father, like the outdoors, like a certain black haired  
Gryffindor, like meat flavored skittles, and like anything in general.  
  
Seven things you plan to do before you die: Move out of this outsane  
castle, stop answering these stupid questions, grow at least five inches,  
blow up most of the population of earth, stop thinking about a certain  
blonde Slytherin, stop eating sugar quills before they become addicting,  
and become immortal.  
  
Seven famous people you'd like to meet: As long as they're sexy, I don't  
really give a rat's ass.  
  
Top seven songs people should give a listen: Black magic rules the heart,  
spellbound, wandless magic, rainy day, love doesn't conquer all, heroes  
are zeros, and bad boy  
  
Top 7 things that turn you on about your sex of choice [in order]: Eyes,  
body, bad boy scale (don't ask), behind, charm, shoes, and mysteriousness  
  
Top seven things you say the most: Bloody hell, damn gits, stupid prat,  
shut your trap (been having to say that a lot lately), dude, whatever  
floats your boat, you whore.  
  
..............................................................................................  
..............................................................................................  
  
Have you ever...................  
  
Have you ever been so drunk, you blacked out: No comment.  
  
Have you ever missed a quidditch game because it was raining: I am NOT  
weak! Of course not! What exactly are you getting at?  
  
Have you ever put a body part on fire for amusement: Mine? No, someone  
else's? Yes.  
  
Have you ever been hurt emotionally: No, you moron.  
  
Have you ever kept a secret from everyone: All my life. Why? Do you want  
to know what it is?  
  
Have you ever had an imaginary friend: Do I look like a stupid person?  
NO!  
  
Have you ever had a crush on a teacher: Ok, that is just disgusting!  
Obviously, no.  
  
Have you ever had homosexual fantasies: Merlin's beard! You ARE a  
disgusting lot down here! NO!  
  
Have you ever cut your own hair: No, I only let professionals touch my  
hair thank you very much.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Favorites........................  
  
What is your favorite color: Emerald Green. You people are damn, bloody  
nosy!  
  
What is your favorite soap: This is getting ridiculous!  
  
What is your favorite shampoo: Forbidden Fruits.....why does this even  
matter?  
  
What is your favorite time of day: Twilight, what does this have to do  
with dating?  
  
What is your favorite season: Winter (I still don't know what this has to  
do with matching up couples)  
  
What is your favorite food?: Chinese Food. Why? Are you sending me off to  
China or something?  
  
What is your favorite ice cream flavor: Mint chocolate chip. Why do you  
even care?  
  
What is your favorite school subject: Charms, why? Are you about to  
inform Professor Snape that I hate his damn class?  
  
What is your favorite (non alcoholic) drink: Cappuccino, what's wrong  
with alcohol?  
  
What is your favorite music genre: Emo (where people whine a lot)  
  
What is your favorite alcoholic drink: RUM! Finally, a worthy question.  
  
What is your favorite quidditch position: Beater. Why? Are you going to  
match me with a quidditch player?  
  
What is your favorite band: The Weird Sisters. But then again, why is  
this any of your business?  
  
What is your favorite song: Black magic rules the heart by the weird  
sisters (WHY!?)  
  
What is your favorite scent: Vanilla, damn you nosy gits.  
  
What is your favorite animal: Snake (sssssssssssssssssssssss)  
  
.................................................................................................  
.................................................................................................  
  
This or That.....................  
  
Butter beer or Pumpkin juice: Butter beer (why do we have pumpkin juice  
every meal in this damn school? Has anyone ever heard of POP!?)  
  
Blind or deaf: deaf. It would be rather nice to be able to not listen to  
teachers babble on all day long.  
  
Summer or winter: Winter  
  
Morning or night: Night (Does this have to do with the time of my date?)  
  
Pants or skirt: Pants (Damn you school uniforms)  
  
Sunshine or rain: rain (although sun is needed once in a while)  
  
Cold or warm: Cold  
  
Sing or listen: Sing (listening is overrated)  
  
Relationship or one night stand: one night stand (I can see how this  
relates to dating)  
  
Cats or dogs: Cats (dogs are slobbery and icky)  
  
.....................................................................................................  
.....................................................................................................  
  
Describe Your.....................  
  
Wallet: It's a wallet, what can I say?  
  
Hairbrush: Now, that's just stupid! It's a brush, roundish with bristles.  
Or do you not know what I brush is?  
  
Jewelry worn daily: One spike bracelet on right wrist, pink and black  
watch on left wrist, ring on left pinky, studs in bottom and second pairs  
of piercings, clover dangly earing in top left singular piercing (ear)  
and metal nose ring. You damn nosy buggers.  
  
Pillow cover: Depends what house I'm in for the week.  
  
Coffee cup: I don't think I have a coffee cup. Note to self: Get coffee  
cup.  
  
Shoes: Which pair? I have thousands.  
  
Favorite pants: they're jeans, just jeans.  
  
Piercings: You people are very stereotypical, did you know that? Fine!  
Bottom pair, second bottom pair, singular top left ear and left side of  
nose.  
  
Hair: Blonde ringlets  
  
Eating: Oxygen  
  
Fetishes: I am drawing the line here, you shall NOT know that. THAT IS  
PERSONAL!  
  
Do you believe in soul mates: Of course not, that's just preposterous!  
  
Do you believe in love at first sight: Absolutely not!  
  
............................................................................................  
............................................................................................  
  
In the last 24 hours have you........................  
  
Cried: No  
  
Gotten Sick: Yes, sick of this damn survey.  
  
Eaten: YES YOU MORON!  
  
Been kissed: Now, that is my business! NOT YOURS!  
  
Felt stupid: Yes, for filling this out.  
  
Wanted to tell someone you love them: OH YES! I LOVE YOU SUGAR QUILL!  
  
Met someone new: Yes, Mr. Sugar Quill. Notice sarcasm.  
  
Talked to an ex: What ex?  
  
Missed an ex: Yet again, what ex?  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: I do not "crush" on people.  
  
Had a serious talk: No, because I've been preoccupied WITH THIS STUPID  
PIECE OF PAPER!  
  
Hugged someone: Are you mad? No!  
  
Fought with your parents: How could I? They don't board at this school!  
  
................................................................................................  
................................................................................................  
  
Other......................  
  
What are your hobbies: I don't have hobbies, or a life.  
  
Are you the center of attention, or a wallflower: I don't know. HOW AM I  
SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?  
  
Would you rather be with friends or on a date: Depends who the date was  
with.  
  
Do you have a job: No, but they should pay me for going to this damn  
school.  
  
Do you like being around people: No, not really. People are bad, WE  
SHOULD BURN PEOPLE! BWHAHAHAHA! RIGHT GOLLUM!? BWAHAHA, PRECIOUS!  
  
Who have you known the longest: The sugar quill, no. ME YOU IDIOT!  
  
Who do you argue the most with: A certain blonde Slytherin boy, whom I  
would rather not think of right now.  
  
Who is your coolest sibling: I don't have siblings. Thank Merlin for  
that, because I would most likely go mad.  
  
Who do you always get along with: Nobody.  
  
Who is your hero: I do not have a hero, though if I did it would be this  
sugar quill. For I am extremely hyper now.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: I wouldn't be doing this if I did,  
now would I?  
  
What languages do you speak: English, Elvish, French, Italian, Chinese,  
Japanese, Spanish, Philippino, Mermish, etc.  
  
Birthday: September 30th (you should've asked this in the beginning, you  
unorganized bum)  
  
Zodiac Sign: Libra  
  
Birthday stone: Sapphire  
  
Did you like the questions in this application sheet: No, they were  
pointless and stupid.  
  
What house would you like you're match to be in: I don't bloody well care  
by now.  
  
Will you go through with your date: Yes, yes. If only this thing would  
end. I'm starting to get a cramp from writing so damn much.  
  
Were you happy with this application: NO! HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN THE POINT  
YET!?  
  
What date is it: NOVEMBER THIRD YOU UNORGANIZED DOLT!  
  
Are you going to hand this in right away: Yes, if you shut up.  
  
Any other comments before you hand this in: DIE AND ROT! SOD OFF AND  
LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOING TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING FOR A BROKEN HAND  
BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU STUPID PIECE OF PAPER!  
  
Have a nice day! THAT WASN'T A QUESTION! 


	17. DREAH'S SNOGGING MALFOY?

Disclaimer: I dot not own Harry Potter. BUT I DID FIND THE IRISH CREAM!  
  
Talia: Two lumps of sugar or three in your coffee Dreah?  
  
Dreah: none please. THE IRISH CREAM IS GOOD ENOUGH!  
  
Talia: MWAHAHAHAHA, look at evil ducky, looking in the window and drooling. Because he hid the coffee and now we won't give him some.  
  
Dreah: OI! NO DROOLING ON MY WINDOWS!  
  
Chapter 16: DREAH'S SNOGGING MALFOY!?  
  
Dreah slumped onto the couch, groaning, cursing and mumbling. Hermione looked over, slightly worried. "What's wrong Dreah?" she asked, concerned for her friend. "If you haven't noticed Hermione, today happens to be Saturday." Dreah pointed out, trying to say something that obviously from the look on her face, Hermione did not get. Dreah sighed, in defeat. "Tonight is my date with Malfoy." She explained, bitterly. Ron sniggered, Ginny smirked and Harry hid a smile. Only Talia was brave enough to speak up. "It won't be so bad Dreah." She assured her friend. "Yeah, and cows produce butter beer." Dreah muttered coldly. She looked up when nobody said anything to see them all smiling at each other, like they knew something she didn't. "What!?" she exclaimed. "Is there something I should know here?" "It's just that. Even though we wouldn't like to admit it, you two are perfect for each other." Hermione said. "You have got to be kidding me. Malfoy and I? Perfect for each other? That's impossible, repulsive and, and.....Stupid! I would've thought better of you Hermione." Dreah said, in a very disbelieving tone.  
  
"Whatever you say." Ron said sarcastically, as he got up to get another piece of parchment for his Transfiguration project. Dreah groaned. "What am I going to do?" she asked helplessly. "How about....Go through with it? It's just one date, Malfoy won't bite." Ginny said, clapping her friend on the back. "Yes he will! Or even worse! He might kiss me! Not that he's a bad kisser, it's just that last time.....Uh oh" Dreah stopped talking in mid sentence. Harry, Hermione, Talia and Ginny were staring at her, jaws dropped almost to the floor. Just then, Ron came back with a puzzled look on his face. He looked around at everybody, frozen in shock and said "What's going on?" "Dreah just admitted that she kissed Malfoy." Harry said, looking like he was going to throw up. Ron stared too. "YOU WHAT!? YOU- YOU KISSED MALFOY!?" he exclaimed. "Oh brilliant." Dreah muttered under her breathe. "3-2-1"  
  
The common room started to buzz with people talking. Parvati and Lavender giggled, as they briskly walked out of the common room. Most likely to inform the gossips of all the other houses of Hogwarts. "Oh great, now all of Hogwarts is going to know." Dreah whined, as she threw her hands up in wild gestures. "Thanks a lot Ron." Hermione snapped. "What did I do!?" Ron asked innocently. Harry shook his head, signaling that that wasn't a wise thing to say. "I mean, I wasn't thinking. I forgot that everyone was here." He rephrased. "No you were not thinking RONALD!" Ginny said angrily, using her brother's full name. "And yes, everyone was here! Everyone including Parvati and Lavender!" Talia joined in. "Which means by now the whole school probably thinks that Dreah is shagging Malfoy." "Yeah, you know how those two are. They can't help but stretch the truth, milk it for all that it's worth." Ginny hissed. "My life, is officially over. Even Snape probably knows that we've kissed by now!" Dreah complained as her face went a shade redder in humiliation. "And what's worth, my father will be absolutely ecstatic about this. Malfoy's father will go through the roof with pleasure! In fact, they're probably picking out our wedding cake right this moment!" "Nonsense, your father picked it out ages ago." Talia said cheerfully.  
  
Dreah groaned again and slowly made her way back up to her dormitory, where she spent three hours ranting and complaining to her diary about what had just happened. She only put her quill and diary away when Hermione, Ginny and Talia had blasted through the door that Dreah had blocked with any furniture available in the room. "Dreah, it's seven o'clock. You need to be in Hogsmeade at eight. So get your lazy arse up and ready." Hermione said, grabbing a leg and tugging Dreah out of bed. Dreah sighed, got up and took off her robe. "I'm already ready." She told them. Ginny laughed, "You're not wearing that. It's just your school uniform." She pointed out. "So? It doesn't matter, it's just Malfoy." Dreah retorted. "Dreah, one day you will thank us for this." Talia said, as she grabbed Dreah.  
  
"NO! HEY GUYS! OUCH! HERMIONE YOU PINCHED ME! AHH! LET GO!" she exclaimed, as Ginny, Hermione and Talia forced her into an emerald green, thick strap dress with a V neck and flowing skirt that came up to mid- thigh. "You actually expect me to where this?" Dreah half laughed. "Everyone will think that I'm dating the bugger." "That's exactly why we're making you where it." Ginny explained. "You see, we hate Malfoy to a degree that it's not even funny. But if you being with him makes you happy, then we can't just sit around and let nature take its course! WE NEED ACTION!" Hermione exclaimed, in a very superior and powerful voice. "Now, your hair just won't do." Talia said, as she stood back and observed Dreah. "What? What's wrong with my hair!?" Dreah demanded. "Nothing, nothing. It's just not right like that with this dress. GIRLS! BRING IN THE SUPPLIES!" A second later Dreah was being fluffed, lip glossed, plucked at, pulled at, pinched at and just rather being confusingly hurt. When they were all done Ginny spun Dreah around for a good look in the mirror. Dreah shrugged, turned away and then did a double take.  
  
Her blonde ringlets were loosely pulled up in a ponytail with a few curls hanging down every here and there, and she was wearing a gorgeous emerald necklace around her neck. Her skin shimmered, and she noticed a pink scarf had been used as a belt on the waist of her dress. She examined her face, a bit of pink blush made her skin look fresh and alive, green makeup made her violet eyes stand out perfectly and her lips were very glossy and lined with lip liner. "Bloody hell." She breathed. "What did you do to me?" Talia smirked. "That means she likes it." She informed Ginny and Hermione, who nodded and smiled. "Wait one second; I thought Malfoy had a stalking problem before. If he sees me in this I might get raped!" she exclaimed. Her three friends gave her a look. "Ok, well that might be overdoing it. But seriously! The whole school is going to think that we're an item! I swear, the whole of Gryffindor tower thinks we're shagging." Hermione, Ginny and Talia each took hold of an arm and pushed her out the door, down the stairs and into the common room. As they entered everybody stared and started whispering immediately. "Oh, I bet she's going out with Malfoy." Lavender squealed. "I heard that they're engaged, he popped the question yesterday. I never knew that Malfoy was so sweet." A second year said. "Nonsense, he's just gotten her pregnant, it's a forced marriage." A fourth year argued.  
  
"May I?" said a voice to the left of Dreah, she twirled around to see Harry there, smiling with his arm out. Dreah arched an eyebrow, but took his arm. "Yeah, that was just a dare earlier. Stupid really, she's actually going out with Harry." She heard Ron whispering to a first year. Oh god, if word of this ever got out to her father, Dreah would be dead before you could say Merlin. But, then again, it was better to have people thinking that she's just merely going out with Harry then pregnant with Draco's child. Harry led Dreah to the entrance doors to the castle. He pushed her out the doors, and said "Have a good time" in a rather amused voice. Dreah was just about to open her mouth to object, when she got ran head on into none other than Draco Malfoy himself. 


	18. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Harry Potter. Talia and I are pathetic teenage girls with who wish they were JK Rowling and main hobbies are thinking up various ways to become famous.  
  
Talia: OOH! I know! We could become famous murderers!  
  
Evil Ducky: Let's BURN people!  
  
Dreah: OH! That's a good one! Or we could make crop circles and become famous pranksters!  
  
Talia: Dreah, have you been watching the TLC channel again?  
  
Dreah: (innocent look) no.......  
  
Chapter 17: A Whole New World. (A/N: Not in the bad sense! Keep your minds out of the gutters please!)  
  
Dreah flew right into Draco from the force of Harry's push. Draco tried to catch her, but ended up going down with her. They toppled down to the floor, Draco on top of Dreah. "Well, I didn't think that we'd be in this position so early on in the date." Draco said smugly. Dreah gave him a disgusted look and pushed him off. "Oh shut up, now thanks to you the whole school thinks we're snogging." She spat. "MY FAULT!?" "Yes, your fault! You were the one who just decided to kiss me!" Dreah snapped. "Well, I wasn't the one who decided to tell my friends about it." Draco retorted. "I didn't mean to! It just came out!" she defended. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's just get on with this." Draco mumbled, as he took Dreah by the wrist and pushed her into a carriage. Dreah made a huffy noise, sat down beside her date and mumbled "No wonder I can't wait to kill a certain blonde Slytherin." "Hmm? Did you say something?" the "certain blonde Slytherin" asked. "I said; I don't even know why you want to go on a date with me. Seeing that I despise you and all." She answered. "They Malfoy charm can break down any beautiful woman's emotional wall." He smirked. Dreah snorted in a very unladylike fashion. Like that was going to happen.  
  
When the two got out of the carriage Draco led Dreah through Hogsmeade and into the hills. "Where are you taking me Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously. "That's a Malfoy secret." He answered. Dreah snorted for the second time that night. "Malfoy secret? Now I've heard everything....." she started to say, but trailed off, astonished by the sight in front of her. Draco had led her under the branches of a huge weeping willow, to a small closed in field. The young woman looked around in awe. The green grass had daisy's growing in it, a fountain was placed to her left, rose plants in full bloom were winding up the weeping willow and pink and blue fairies made a dim, romantic atmosphere. And there, in the middle of it all was a table set for two, with red candles and music playing from somewhere in the distance. Dreah grinned, "Impressive Malfoy." She said in approval. She looked over to see him leaning against the tree, arms crossed over his chest and smirking in amusement. "I know." Dreah rolled her eyes, and took another look around. It was as if it were spring, only it was just the first week of November. She listened intently to the song. Was that? No it couldn't be. IT WAS! Dreah chuckled, it was a whole new world. Malfoy sure could set an atmosphere. She mumbled the words under her breathe, not noticing that Draco was watching her in fascination.  
  
I can show you the world Shining, Shimmering, Splendid Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride  
  
A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming  
  
Dreah was suddenly interrupted by a tap on her shoulder; she spun around to see Draco smiling down at her. An actual genuine smile, that made Dreah want to do whatever he asked. "May I have this dance?" he asked gently. Dreah nodded, knowing that she just could not refuse. The song was calling her, as cheesy as that sounded.  
  
A whole new world A dazzling place I never new But now from way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky  
  
Dreah placed her head on Draco's shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. If only he could be this sweet all the time. Stupid gi-. No, she shouldn't start thinking like that at this moment. Dreah smiled, as she noticed that Draco smelled like strawberries dipped in chocolate. If she could make time stand still, she surely would have at that moment.  
  
A whole new world Don't you dare close your eyes A hundred thousand things to see Hold your breathe it gets better I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be  
  
Every turn a surprise With new horizons to pursue Every moment gets better I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you  
  
A whole new world That's where we'll be A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me  
  
Dreah pulled away and smiled slightly. "Thank you for the dance." She whispered. Draco smiled back and said no problem. Dreah's smile widened, but she had an eerie feeling that somebody was watching her. She looked over her shoulder, no. It couldn't be. The only person crazy enough to do that was Talia, and she had to be busy preparing for the Holiday Mixer, even if it was a month away. Her friend was highly organized. 


	19. I spy with my little eye

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this damned fanfiction, except for Dreah, Talia and Ryan that is, and some other people coming in, and the plot. Well, you get my point.  
  
Talia: I've got the perfect plan to become famous! WE'LL KILL JK ROWLNG AND WRITE THE REST OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OURSELVESS!  
  
Evil Ducky: Brilliant! You're a genius Talia! A psycho, but still a genius!  
  
Dreah: Sorry for the inconvenience, we will be back after we kill JK Rowling. Now, where did I put my pitch fork?  
  
Chapter 18: I spy with my little eye  
  
Talia grinned, as she lowered the omnioculars and chuckled. "Oi let me have a go, will you?" Ron asked, grabbing for the omnioculars. "You should've brought your own Ron." Hermione hissed, looking through her own pair of muggle binoculars. "Hey! Move Harry, I can't see a thing." Seamus ordered, trying to get a better look. "Shut up Seamus. It's Dreah's big romantic moment!" Talia turned her head at the unfamiliar voice to see a pair of identical redheads. "Fred! George? What are you two doing here? And how do you know Dreah?" Ron asked, surprised. "If you must know, Dreah is one of our very loyal customers in the joke shop business, and as for how did we get here; it's called apparition my dear brother." George said smugly. Lavender and Parvati scowled, and brought their index fingers to their lips in a "shhh!" "They look rather uncomfortable." Ginny observed. Talia turned around; she thought that it was only Hermione, Harry, Ron and Seamus. As her eyes focused on the crowd, the young elf saw that the whole of Gryffindor and Slytherin house were there, joined by half of the Ravenclaw house and about twenty of so Hufflepuffs (who were quite slow on the intake that something was happening.) "Oi! Budge over there, Goyle!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed, while elbowing his fellow housemate in the gut.  
  
"Aww! Will you look at that? Malfoy asked her to dance!" Luna Lovegood whispered, pointing towards the now dancing couple. Talia chuckled, how odd would it be for a teacher to pass by and see half of the school sitting in bushes, up trees and floating on broomsticks, just for a good view to see Dreah Riddle and Draco Malfoy on a date? She looked around and noticed that everyone was in army print, not daring to be seen. Some people were humming along with the song; others were looking quite disgusted and were obviously dragged there by a friend. The Slytherin girls were glaring at Dreah in jealousy, Gryffindor girls were either commenting on the cuteness, or commenting on Malfoy being a "Bloody wanker", the Ravenclaw girls were smiling and humming (Luna was just full out singing and dancing with herself by then), and the Hufflepuff girls were looking around in confusion. The Slytherin boys were glaring at Draco in jealousy, Gryffindor boys were also glaring at Draco, Ravenclaw boys were smiling and quietly watching the scene, and the Hufflepuff boys were slightly clueing into what was happening, seeing as they finally found a way to watch what was going on.  
  
Talia looked back through the omnioculars and smiled, seeing Dreah sigh, as she leaned her head on Malfoy's shoulder and close her eyes. At least somebody had their luck with men. Suddenly, the song ended and everyone whooped with pleasure. "Oi, keep it down! They might here us; and if they do Dreah will curse us into the next week!" Talia hissed. Everyone shut their mouths at this, and Tails threw her head back, laughing. It WAS quite funny to see half the school gathered in the bushes at eight thirty on a Saturday night. She brought her eyes back to see Dreah laugh and smirk at Malfoy, making a cheeky comment. Talia laughed too, seeing Malfoy's pale face go redder than a Weasley's. And Talia thought that this was going to be a dull night! Suddenly, she stopped and thought 'Oh crud, I'm going to have a flashback, aren't I?'  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Talia sighed, as she slumped down onto a couch in the Gryffindor common room, it was pure silence as people without dates played solitaire, or finished essays. Hermione, Ron and Harry sighed in unison as well. "Well, here we are, on a Saturday night, without dates, how absolutely boring." She commented. Hermione nodded in agreement, saying "How I wish that I could see how Dreah's date is going" Suddenly, Talia had a stroke of genius! "That's it!" she exclaimed. "What's it?" Ron asked in a dull tone. "We'll go follow Dreah and spy on their date." Talia whispered, leaning forward. "Well if your doing that, I'm coming with you." A voice from behind her said. Talia turned around to see Seamus Finnegan. "Sure, but don't bring anyone else. We'll use Harry's invisibility cloak." "HEY! How did you know that I..." Harry began. "Shut up, and we'll take a passageway into Hogsmeade to get ahead of them, wait and follow them to wherever their date is taking place." Talia explained. Her fellow housemates nodded as Harry ran upstairs, coming down moments later with his invisibility cloak. Talia, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus all got under (after a handy expansion charm from Hermione, of course.) and quickly made their way to a statue, whispering some well chosen words and climbing through the tunnel, not noticing the crowd of students behind them.  
  
At the end of the tunnel they got out and dashed to the main road, looking through the crowd for a certain blonde couple. "There they are." Ron observed, pointing towards a muttering Dreah and a black clad Draco, who was trying to hold his date's hand. "That is just too cute." Hermione said, with a sigh. Ron stared at his friend. "What has gotten into you?" he asked, in a disgusted tone. "It's bloody Malfoy!" Talia elbowed the redhead and pulled her friends after the couple. After twenty minutes of hiking out of the town of Hogsmeade, their feet started to hurt slightly. "Where is Malfoy taking her? Me feet are starting to hurt like a hippogriff trampled on them." Seamus complained. "Can't we stop? I have a bad feeling about this. Dreah is going to be mad if she finds us following her." Harry agreed, not wanting to admit that he too, was feeling tired. "No!" Hermione and Talia exclaimed, making Draco look behind his shoulder in suspicion. "Now look what you've done." Talia hissed. "What I've done!" Harry said, in a hurt tone. "I think it would be best if everyone would shut their traps for a while." Talia continued, ignoring Harry. They followed the couple through the branches of a weeping willow, and hid behind a bush, where Talia took out her omnioculars and starting spying. This is how she had gotten to the flashback.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Shove over Potter!" came a stern voice, Talia looked over her shoulder to see Professor McGonagall pushing through the crowds of curious students. "Uh oh" Talia said, Ron swore and Hermione turned pale. "I want to see some of the action! And I don't want to hear any more profanity out of your mouth Weasley!" she added, sitting down and taking some popcorn out of Professor Snape's popcorn bag. Wait, Professor Snape? Talia was shocked; Professors were even turning up to see the show. Snape was sitting on a carefully hidden rock, with a bag of popcorn and a dreamy look plastered on his face. "I've been waiting to see these two hook up for ages. If they were going to have another argument in a hallway full of first years, I swear I would give them three weeks of detention together." McGonagall commented, while stuffing some popcorn into her mouth. "Actually, Ms. Riddle is here not on her free will. Mr. Malfoy almost blackmailed her into it." said a wise voice. Everyone looked up to see Professor Dumbledore himself, sitting in a tree with a pack of vegetable flavored skittles. "Professor!?" Harry exclaimed. "What? I was here before any of you were." Dumbledore said, before raising a finger and signaling for his students to be quite. 


	20. I must not chase the boys

Disclaimer: (sigh) JK has tight security, so we still do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Dreah: And I got my pitch fork out for nothing!  
  
Evil Ducky: And I....... Just stood there and laughed as body guards kicked Talia and Dreah's butts off JK Rowling's property.  
  
Talia: (growl) How about we just kill ducky instead?  
  
Dreah: (makes an attempt to spear ducky with pitch fork) Sounds like a good plan to me.  
  
Chapter 19: I must not chase the boys.  
  
Dreah laughed and smirked "So, looking forward to your next quidditch game? It's next week, remember. Ravenclaw versus Slytherin." She said, cheekily. Draco blushed redder than a Weasley, remembering his lost bet, but soon regained his composure. "Yeah, I've heard that people are selling tickets to it. I bet you'll have a camera for the occasion Riddle." He shot back. Dreah just smirked more in amusement, as she ate a noodle of her spaghetti. "So, you don't deny it?" Draco egged on. "No, I don't deny it. In fact, I do plan to bring a camera for that match. But for different reasons that you're thinking, it's just for a little thing called the yearbook." She said, coolly. Draco went, if possible, pale at this. "You wouldn't" he breathed. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, smugly. "Because you're a nice person?" "A lot of things I am, Mr. Malfoy. But nice is not one of them." Dreah commented, taking a sip of her water and giving him a mischievous look. "Oh well, at least I have a body to die for." Draco said arrogantly. Dreah snorted into her water at this. "Well, then. I hope that your father is proud of that, because I'm also sending him pictures of your daring match." She added. Draco went wide eyed at this and grumbled some rather lame come back that had something to do with "looks running in the family".  
  
Suddenly, Dreah heard a giggle from behind her. She snapped around and eyed the view suspiciously. "Did you hear what I heard Malfoy?" she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear her if they were there. "Yeah, someone laughed." He whispered back. Dreah grinned at this, and giggled in a very loud voice. "Oh Draco, you're so funny." She said, in a very flirtatious voice, as she gave him a seductive look. Draco caught on, and beckoned her over with his index finger. Dreah got up, walked over to him and slowly sat down in his lap, where she whispered in his ear "I believe we have company" Draco smirked at her, she scowled and whispered "This is all an act, you must know. So don't get any wrong impressions." Draco just smirked more, and wrapped one of her blonde ringlets around his finger, temptingly. Dreah giggled, and batted her eyes, earning a chorus of obvious "awwww"s. Her eyes widened, when she felt his lips working their way down her neck. He was going to take advantage of their act! Dreah was furious, but all her thoughts of anger disappeared as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot and a low groan escaped her lips. Suddenly, she stopped herself, unlatched her date off of her neck and said in an outraged tone. "What do you think you are doing?" rather loudly. Draco smirked, as he pulled her closer. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked. Dreah jumped off of his lap, and made an angry noise. "I'm so damn mad! We were just playing you know! I'm so sick and tired of you coming into my life and messing everything up! Confusing me! And furthermore, it is no help that someone is watching!" she exclaimed, taking her wand out and blasting a whole in the shrubs; revealing all of Hogwarts, students, ghosts, teachers, and even the Weasley twins, who didn't even attend Hogwarts anymore! "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Interrupting our privacy like this! Can I not go anywhere without being spied on!?"  
  
Some students tried to walk away but Dreah stopped them. "If you try to walk away, I will hex you until you wish that you weren't born!" she screeched, making the Slytherin boys stop in their tracks. "And Professors!" she continued, making Snape, McGonagall, and even Trelawney blushed in shame. "I thought better of you! Talia, Hermione, Ginny! I know that you have something to do with all this! And you probably dragged Harry and Ron with you! You'll be dealing with the end of my wand when we get back to the castle, and don't any of you Professors dare to stop me! Now back, all of you! Back to the castle!" and with that, everyone dashed back down the mountain, as fast as their legs could carry them. Even Professor Dumbledore could be seen, walking a little faster than normal behind the horde of Hogwarts students. Fred and George just apparated, but not before hearing Dreah call "And don't think that I won't use your own products on you two!" after them, she was worse than their mum! Dreah then, advanced on Draco. "And you! You, who think that you can just take advantage of the situation, you are in big trouble!" she exclaimed, raising her wand.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Draco could be seen running through Hogsmeade like mad, with pink hair, greenish looks zits and a herd of unicorns after him. Dreah sniggered, as she watched her former "date" run away from the animals like made. Everyone knew that cinnamon to a unicorn was like red to a bull, and it so happened that she always had a bottle with her. She sighed, and sat down on the edge of the fountain. The evening could have been perfect, if she hadn't been spied on, or if she hadn't gone on a date with a slimy, Slytherin git. And to think, that she had almost let him take advantage of her! Dreah just couldn't figure out what was happening to her, she wanted to give in to Malfoy, but yet she didn't. Part of her wanted to start doing slightly naughty things with boys, and part of her wanted to stay young and naïve, just content with glancing at a cute boy once or twice. Suddenly, an owl plopped down beside her with a letter. Dreah gave it a weird look. Who would owl her at this time of night? Oh well, she had better go on and open it.  
  
Dear Dreah, I have heard from a reliable source that tonight, you were on a date with Draco Malfoy. Which is really great, I am so proud of you for that. But I also heard that you hexed him into the next universe, with I half applaud you half scold you for. He is from a respectable family, and I highly approve of him. But then again, boys only have one thing on their mind and you should always be on alert for that. I have also heard, that you might possibly be seeing my mortal enemy! And I do strongly suggest, no I order you, to stay away from Harry Potter. That boy is nothing but trouble, and once he finds out who you are your life may be at risk. Anyways, I must conclude this letter saying that you must stay away from boys for at least three years. Unless, of course if you want to go out with that Malfoy boy again. But I must go; I just got an order of three hundred trucks of peanut butter. Distressfully, Voldemorte  
  
P.S. I fixed Teddy!  
  
Dreah crumpled up the piece of paper. Who was he to say that she couldn't date any boys except for Malfoy for two years? Oh right, he was her father, she forgot. Why couldn't she just make her own decision about things? Have her father not decide who she would date and when? When would she be able to go places without being spied on, by her friends or her father's spies? And her life wasn't in danger! It's not like it wasn't obvious, with her carrying around the last name Riddle out in the open. Harry probably already knew who she was already. On second thought, Harry was thick, but Hermione probably would have figured it out already and have told him. Dreah sighed; all this thinking was giving her a headache. The point was that she was old enough to make her own decisions and be independent. In a year, she could drive a car! Well, if her father approved in such muggle transportation she could. All this thinking definitely wasn't helping her mental health. Wait, didn't Dumbledore say that singing was good for mental health? 'Yes he did, but he was also spying on you from a tree a while ago.' A sly voice in her head told her. Dreah pushed the voice to the back of her head and shrugged, why didn't she give it a go? What was the worst that could happen? Probably be seen singing in the middle of a field, and be humiliated for the thousandth time that night. But, what's one more humiliation, right?  
  
"Won't someone tell me what is happening to me?  
  
Why am I so misunderstood, why can't they see?  
  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be.  
  
They say I'll understand it all in good time  
  
But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind  
  
I'm going crazy with this push me pull me  
  
Caught between wrong and right  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase the boys  
  
I started writing down my deepest secrets  
  
Seven days a week of truth and fantasy  
  
Got the feeling that the way my life is  
  
Got to be prepared for changes  
  
Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
  
Why am I so misunderstood?  
  
Why can't they see?  
  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be.  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase...  
  
I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
  
Don't wanna be the little girl they kiss goodnight  
  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase the boys  
  
They could try to make me write a thousand lines  
  
But that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
  
They've got their opinions but I just don't care  
  
Cause that's not what I wanna hear  
  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
  
I, I must, I must, I must not...chase...the boys  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase...  
  
I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
  
Don't wanna be the little girl they kiss goodnight  
  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase...................The boys." 


	21. 100 questions Talia

Disclaimer: Recognize a name? It isn't mine, recognize a word? It isn't mine. Recognize the English language? I don't own that either.  
  
Evil Ducky: Who does own the English language?  
  
Talia: I do of course!  
  
Chapter 20: 100 questions (Talia)  
  
Talia Treves popped a sugar quill into her mouth, as she popped off the lid of her muggle pen and took out the application form for the holiday mixer. Her full lips formed a grin; this was like being a kid in a candy shop where everything was free! And safe of course, you could never tell if anything was safe in the wizarding world, even if it was just candy. She looked at the letters and tried to make them form words in her mind, but she was so excited that everything might as well have been written in dwarf language; which Talia had never bothered to learn. She just couldn't wait until she found her true love, and then they would be together forever. That is, until the relationship ended in tragedy, all relationships seemed to from what she had observed. But it was all worth it, the look on Ryan's face when he saw her in love with someone other than him was worth it. Talia stroked her rubber ducky fondly as her innocent grin turned into an evil smirk. "Don't worry, Mr. Ducklesworth. He'll pay for what he did to me. What he's doing to me. Oh, he'll pay all right." She purred into her duck's non existent ear.  
  
What is your full name?: Talia Sariah Treves  
  
What year are you in?: Fifth  
  
What house are you in?: Slytherin/Gryffindor  
  
What gender are you?: Female  
  
............................................................................ .................. ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Seven things...........  
  
Seven things that scare you: Fire, people watching me, things that move in the dark, trolls, frenching, bottomless water, and feeling small.  
  
Seven things that make you laugh: Kittens, Dreah, a certain gorgeous boy who I must not name, flying, fuzzy things, babies, and seeing girls slap guys.  
  
Seven things you love: A certain gorgeous guy that I will not name, babies, kittens, purple, happy things, banana songs, and squishy things.  
  
Seven things you hate: What is hate? I don't know what hate it! Can you tell me what hate is?  
  
Seven things you don't understand: Why people say the sky is blue when it is really purple, math, why god made feet, television, CDs, muggles, and why others refuse to listen to elves that are younger than two thousand!  
  
Seven things on your desk: My pen, paper, my purple fuzzy, ink, skittles, gum, and candy!  
  
Right now you are: Sitting on my bed in my underwear wondering how long this thing is.  
  
Seven facts about you: People call me crazy, I love gum, I think feet are weird, I think boys have cooties, I think all relationships end in heartbreak, I have brown hair, and I talk to ducks.  
  
Seven things you can do: Sing, write, smile, hug, read, talk, and breathe!  
  
Seven things you cannot do: Understand boys, flaunt myself, algebra, paint fingernails on both hands, put on makeup, and I cannot think of anymore things that I cannot do!  
  
Seven things you plan to do before you die: Have six kids, take over the universe, become a goddess, hurt all people who are immodest, show the world there is one right religion even if I am not sure which one it is, become half cat, and become cat woman! BWHAHAHA!  
  
Seven famous people you'd like to meet: Orlando Bloom, myself, Merlin, Dreah, a centaur, Leonardo Divinci, and Shakespeare  
  
Top seven songs people should give a listen: Reflection, the banana song, bring me to life, I heard him come, I girl worth fighting for, a whole new world, and under the sea.  
  
Top 7 things that turn you on about your sex of choice [in order]: Eyes, lips, hair, their standards, their personality, not possessive, and loyalty.  
  
Top seven things you say the most: like, and, so, yeah, come on, I'm not crazy, and let's see.  
  
............................................................................ ..................  
  
.................................................................... ..........................  
  
Have you ever...................  
  
Have you ever been so drunk, you blacked out: No I don't drink. Sorry, what is that?  
  
Have you ever missed a quidditch game because it was raining: NO! Raining is trivial quidditch!  
  
Have you ever put a body part on fire for amusement: No.  
  
Have you ever been hurt emotionally: Yes, hasn't everyone?  
  
Have you ever kept a secret from everyone: Yes, if you try to count all my secrets, you'd lose track at about a million.  
  
Have you ever had an imaginary friend: She's not imaginary! She's REAL!  
  
Have you ever had a crush on a teacher: No, that's sick.  
  
Have you ever had homosexual fantasies: No, ewww!  
  
Have you ever cut your own hair: Once, yes. Twice? No.  
  
............................................................................ ...........................  
  
.................................................................... ...................................  
  
Favorites........................  
  
What is your favorite color: Purple.  
  
What is your favorite soap: I like ivory myself, oh and dove!  
  
What is your favorite shampoo: I like smelly shampoos!  
  
What is your favorite time of day: About midnight to two o'clock.  
  
What is your favorite season: Spring and fall.  
  
What is your favorite food?: I like pizza, and lasagna, Chinese food, and CANDY!  
  
What is your favorite ice cream flavor: Mint chocolate chip, it's the best!  
  
What is your favorite school subject: Potions, it's like cooking!  
  
What is your favorite (non alcoholic) drink: Orange crush.  
  
What is your favorite music genre: any and all that don't have swearing. Swearing isn't nice; it ruins the feel of the music.  
  
What is your favorite alcoholic drink: I don't drink, what is alcoholic? Are you referring to that RUM that Dreah drinks?  
  
What is your favorite quidditch position: Chaser!  
  
What is your favorite band: The weird sisters. They're pretty cool.  
  
What is your favorite song: I heard him come  
  
What is your favorite scent: I like Lavender and Rose and Vanilla.  
  
What is your favorite animal: Cat.  
  
.................................................................... .............................  
  
.................................................................... .............................  
  
This or That.....................  
  
Butter beer or Pumpkin juice: Butter beer (the non alcoholic kind, Dreah just told me what alcohol is!)  
  
Blind or deaf: Blind, because then I could still be able to hear all the song of the world!  
  
Summer or winter: Summer, no school!  
  
Morning or night: Night.  
  
Pants or skirt: Pants. Why don't we have pants in the school uniform? Dumbledore you PERVERT!  
  
Sunshine or rain: Sunshine.....WEEE!  
  
Cold or warm: Warm, thus the sunshine people!  
  
Sing or listen: Sing.  
  
Relationship or one night stand: Relationship. One night stands are icky!  
  
Cats or dogs: Cats!  
  
.................................................................... .................................  
  
.................................................................... .................................  
  
Describe your.....................  
  
Wallet: It's purple and has green embroidery on it!  
  
Hairbrush: It's purple and black.  
  
Jewelry worn daily: My silver and amethyst ring.  
  
Pillow cover: Depends what house I'm in for the week.  
  
Coffee cup: Pastel green with purple flowers.  
  
Shoes: Their shoes.  
  
Favorite pants: My orange corduroy ones.  
  
Piercings: none  
  
Hair: usually in a ponytail and it's chestnut brown.....AND SHINEY TOO!  
  
Eating: Skittles and gum (at the same time!)  
  
Fetishes: Feet! And eyes! And pirates too!  
  
Do you believe in soul mates: Of course I do, don't you?  
  
Do you believe in love at first sight: No, I believe that you have to get to know the person. In a few person yes though.  
  
.................................................................... ........................  
  
.................................................................... ........................  
  
In the last 24 hours have you........................  
  
Cried: .........Yes  
  
Gotten Sick: No I don't think that I have gotten sick.  
  
Eaten: Yes. Candy, breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, and more snack!  
  
Been kissed: no. I've never been kissed (sobs).  
  
Felt stupid: Yes.  
  
Wanted to tell someone you love them: That is my own personal business, and you're not allowed to know!  
  
Met someone new: NO I think I pretty well know everyone in my school. AND I LOVE THEM ALL!  
  
Talked to an ex: I've never had a boyfriend, how can I have an ex?  
  
Missed an ex: WHAT EX!!!!!!!!!!!???????????  
  
Talked to someone you have a crush on: What crush? He doesn't love me! So why should I crush on him!  
  
Had a serious talk: Yeah, I think it lasted about two seconds long. I'm not sure though.  
  
Hugged someone: Yes. Someone or some ones? Because I think I've done both.  
  
Fought with your parents: No. My parents are back in Elvendar, how am I supposed to fight with them?  
  
.................................................................... ............................  
  
.................................................................... ............................  
  
Other......................  
  
What are your hobbies: Writing, reading, eating and drawing.  
  
Are you the center of attention, or a wallflower: Center of attention.  
  
Would you rather be with friends or on a date: I can't date so I think that I'll have to go with friends. I have a fiancé you know! Wait, why am I filling this out then?  
  
Do you have a job: No.  
  
Do you like being around people: Depends what person or peoples.  
  
Who have you known the longest: Myself of course.  
  
Who do you argue the most with: Rachel, my multiple personality.  
  
Who is your coolest sibling: They're all weird. Everyone one of them. I'm the normal one actually!  
  
Who do you always get along with: Dreah, we've never had a fight. IT'S AMAZING! And when I strangled her for my socks, that doesn't count!  
  
Who is your hero: Jack Sparrow of course! I love muggle movies!  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: No, it's so sad! That's why I'm entering this!  
  
What languages do you speak: English, Elvish, Japanese, Spanish, Korean, and too many more to count.  
  
Birthday: October fourth.  
  
Zodiac Sign: Libra  
  
Birthday stone: Sapphire  
  
Did you like the questions in this application sheet: They're so wonderful!  
  
What house would you like you're match to be in: Gryffindor, they're so brave!  
  
Will you go through with your date: Probably.  
  
Were you happy with this application: Yes, I am happy with it.  
  
What date is it: Friday!  
  
Are you going to hand this in right away: Probably not. Editing and all.  
  
Any other comments before you hand this in: Purple is pretty!  
  
Have a nice day! Same to you too!  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .............................................................................................................................  
  
Authors note: I would just like to say thanks for the support everyone! I don't mind reviews by the way; I just don't like bad reviews. You readers have been so nice to me with your assurances and words of kindness; so I can't stop myself from writing a huge thanks to all of you before I start writing the next chapter. Oh and the person who reviewed with the name TearsOfBlueFlame if you email me at or add me to your msn list I can help you with the problem you have with the document manager. And yes, I would love to be your friend. Thanks for the support everyone and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Love,  
  
Dreah Mithrandír 


	22. Homicidal chickens, Snape the hero and A...

Disclaimer: It's gonna burn for me to say this but it's coming from the heart I really hate to say this and I don't know where to start but I don't own Harry Potter you stinking rotter.  
  
Talia: Stop listening to sad love songs Dreah.  
  
Evil Ducky: Next thing you know she'll be eating ice cream and watching soap operas on television.  
  
Dreah: (sobs) don't let her go Miles! No, you can't! (Stuffs a spoonful of ice cream in mouth) (Sobs some more)  
  
Talia: Oh no, she's gone to the dork side.  
  
Dreah: (looks up from ice cream and T.V.) what?  
  
Chapter 21: Homicidal chickens, Snape the hero and Algae bras!  
  
Dreah looked up as she saw Talia sit down beside her at the Gryffindor table, humming merrily. "Guess what Dre." She said, anxiously. "Let me guess; you just handed in your application form for the holiday mixer and you can't wait to live happily ever after with your true love." She said, sarcastic but truthfully. Talia bobbed her head up and down in excitement. Dreah sighed. "Things just don't go like that Tails. I'm afraid that your match might not even be someone you can bare." She said, sympathetic for her friend's happy go lucky personality. Talia cocked her head to the side, with a confused look on her face. "What? Of course I'll bare him! I'll be in love with him!" she said confidently. "You're about as complicating as.....as" Dreah started, but stopped in order to think of something complicating to finish her sentence. "Algae bras?" Talia suggested. Dreah looked at her with a Talia-stop-being-crazy look on her face. "Don't you mean algebra?" she asked.  
  
"No, I mean Algae bras." Talia confirmed. "Muggles use them. I heard a girl talking about them. It's a bra made out of algae; now why on earth would you want a bra made of algae?" Dreah laughed at this. "No Talia, algebra is a form of mathematics that muggles learn." She explained. "No, it's a bra I tell you!" Talia exclaimed, obviously hurt because she thought that she was right and Dreah was wrong. "Is there something wrong over here?" a stern voice questioned. Dreah looked up to see Professor McGonaggle standing behind them, hands on hips and mouth in a thin line. "Yes there is professor. Talia here seems to think that algebra is a bra made out of algae. Not tell her that it is a form of muggle mathematic and I am right." Dreah said smugly. "I can't help you there, Miss Riddle. I don't know what algebra is myself." Professor McGonaggle said. Suddenly Snape and Flitwick (both who just appeared out of nowhere) started arguing about it. "Neither of you are right. Algebra is a language." Flitwick insisted. "Nonsense, Miss Treves is right. It's a women's bra made out of algae." Snape snapped. Suddenly a wise voice said "No, Miss Riddle is indeed right. Algebra is a form of muggle mathematics." Everyone turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there, with an amused smile on his face and that almost permanent twinkle in his eye. "But it can't be! I own an algae bra!" Snape exclaimed, and his voice seemed to echo throughout the great hall. Everyone stared at him. "I do! It's squishy and has a weird substance in it." He insisted. "That would be a gel bra, Professor." Dumbledore explained. Snape blushed and muttered "Oh, right. Gel bra." and awkwardly walked back to the teacher's table.  
  
Talia grumbled at this and mumbled to herself "I was so sure that it was an algae bra though." Dreah just rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the chicken on her plate; only to find it gone. A scream from down the table made Dreah snap her head in the direction of it; and almost laughed at what she saw. Ginny Weasley was fighting a now assembled together baked chicken that was somehow squawking and making noises without a head and screaming "get it off me!" Dreah stood up to get the chicken off of her redheaded friend. The chicken popped a grape into the girl's mouth to shut her up and Ginny started choking. "Someone help her!" Dreah exclaimed, because she was to far away to do so. A blur past the worried witch, and Snape hopped over a herd of students and quickly did the Heimlich remover on Ginny; who choked and spat out the grape. The redhead stuttered her thanks, still surprised at what just happened. Someone said "Where did that blazing chicken go?" and everyone looked around. "RON!" Hermione exclaimed. Everybody looked at Ron, who was taking a bite out of the squealing baked chicken. He looked up and said "What? He tried to kill my bloody sister!" and continued munching on the homicidal chicken.  
  
Just before she could turn to Talia to comment on the odd things that just took place, Dreah felt herself being tugged away. She couldn't see who was dragging her by her left hand because they were concealed by a black cloak; with the hood up. "Oi, do you mind? I have to write with that hand!" she complained, crossly. The cloaked stranger didn't say anything, but continued to drag her until they had reached greenhouse one; where she was dragged into. "Oh, how bloody glamorous." Dreah said sarcastically, as she flicked away an invisible choke vine (A/N: I don't own invisible choke vines either, I got that from the Enchanted Forest Chronicles). "Are you one of my father's spies? Or just a psycho trying to decapitate me?" she asked. The hood of the stranger's cloak went down and Dreah muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "figures." Draco smirked, "I need your opinion." He said. Dreah just arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You never know when to give up, do you?" she asked. Draco ignored her and took off his cloak.  
  
Dreah gasped, blushed and covered her eyes at the same time. "Put some clothes on, Malfoy!" she exclaimed in a disgusted tone. She peeked through the cracks of her fingers to see a nearly naked Draco Malfoy in black silk boxers, his rippling muscles, toned chest and gorgeous pale six pack exposed. He was giving her a very unamused look. "Be mature, Riddle. Now, is this nice or not?" he asked. Dreah slowly removed her hands from her face and looked him up and down, her thoughts commenting on his muscular thighs to herself. "Oh, i-i-it's n-nice alright." She stuttered. Draco smirked, "I'm not talking about my body, Riddle. I'm talking about the boxers on my body. Tomorrow is the quidditch match." He drawled. "Oh, that's fine. I mean not FINE fine. It's nice. Not that kind of nice you know, it's not hot either. Oh no, it's just..........ok. Yes, it's ok. No it's not....it's appropriate. I mean, it's inappropriate, it's bad. But not the naughty kind of bad it's.....I'm going to shut up now." She ranted. "DREAH KRISTINE RIDDLE!" exclaimed a flabbergasted voice. Dreah turned around only to see......  
  
"Talia! It's not what it looks like! Honest!" Dreah defended herself. "Sure it isn't. You be careful with that boy." Talia said, rather casually. Dreah eyed her friend suspiciously. "What are you doing here anyways?" "Somebody has to feed the invisible choke vines." She responded. "That was you, Talia!?" Dreah exclaimed. "I've been trying to get these things to back down for two weeks!" Talia cowered slightly. "It's not my fault, they're my friends! They love me. They are my adoring fans." She said timidly. "But really, what ARE you two doing?" she asked. "I was just asking Riddle her opinion on this." Draco explained, as he gestured towards the boxers. "What's your opinion, Treves?" "Oh, it's fine." Talia commented. "But it's not FINE fine, right?" Dreah questioned. "Oh, it's that too." Talia said, as she threw the choke vines a piece of raw meat. "But you're hair could use a bit less product." She commented. Talia stood back, observing Draco. She nodded her head, as if in conversation with herself and stepped up to him; fixing his hair at lightning speed. When she was done his stiffly gelled hair was hanging loosely into his face. "What are you doing!?" Dreah exclaimed, as Talia started to adjust Draco's boxers. "I'm helping Draco prepare for your da- I mean quidditch match." She commented, as she back away; nodding her head in approval. Dreah banged her head against her hand as she swung the greenhouse door open and walked into the crisp November air. 


	23. Quidditch and boxers

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Talia: But I own Draco's boxers!  
  
Dreah: WHAT! NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Talia: (holds up silky black boxers)  
  
Dreah: GIMME!  
  
Evil Ducky: (shakes his head, and pops skittle into mouth)  
  
Chapter 22: Quidditch and boxers  
  
Talia jumped ecstatically; singing at the top of her lungs. The lump on the bed in which she was jumping on moved. "Talia, what in the name of Merlin's slippers are you doing!?" the lump asked. "I'm jumping on your bed and singing, thus waking you up and annoying you, Dreah." Talia explained. "But WHY? It's seven o'clock on a Saturday." Dreah asked; poking her head out of the Slytherin green covers; hair messier than Harry's on a bad hair day. "Correction, it is seven fifteen on a quidditch Saturday." Her friend pointed out, sitting down on the edge of Dreah's bed and handing her a hair brush. Dreah snatched the brush away and started to rake it through her tangled blonde curls. "It's not my match, I don't want to go." She complained. "Too bad that you're not going then. Because Draco will miss you, a very half naked Draco will miss you that is." Talia slyly commented. At this, Dreah started shooting around her room; attempting to put socks on, brush her hair and teeth and apply lip gloss at the same time. "Wers fmy camewaa?" she asked, toothbrush in mouth.  
  
A half hour later Dreah could be seen being tugged by an impatient Talia to a spot in the Slytherin stands. Cheers erupted from all over the stands as Leah Jordan put the microphone on and started to introduce the Ravenclaw and Slytherin quidditch teams. When she introduced Ryan as a Ravenclaw chaser Talia started screaming "GO RYAN!" at the top of her lungs. "And of course, the Slytherin Seeker- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS DRACO MALFOY WEARING!? DANG BOY, YOU FINE!" Leah exclaimed, earning a scowl from McGonagall. The quaffle, bludgers and snitch were released and the game began, with Leah rambling on at lightning speed. Dreah snapped a few pictures of a very shirtless Draco, who was in his black silk boxers. He seemed almost weightless without his heavy robes, and it was hard to take a picture where he was still; too avoid blurs. "Look at that shirtless, hot piece of male Slytherin go!" Leah quipped. "SORRY PROFESSOR! I mean, Malfoy tries to knock Cho off her broom. Bad, very bad. MMMM, but you all know I wannaaaa! OW! FINE! NO MORE MALFOY COMMENTS!" Dreah sniggered, as she saw Draco flash a charming smile at Leah; making the poor fourth year swoon.  
  
"It's Arnett with the quaffle, intercepted by Slytherin chaser Evans and. OUCH! Goyle sends a bludgers over. YOU IDIOT! HE'S ON YOUR TEAM! DAFT SLYTHERINS! AHAHAHAHA! I mean, Slytherin makes an unfortunate mistake that anybody could make." The commentator rambled. "And it seems that Malfoy still hasn't found the snitch. No, Professor I am not just watching Malfoy! He's distracting! GET A SHIRT ON MALFOY! OR BETTER, ARNETT TAKES YOURS OFF!" McGonagall was now chasing Jordan, who was dodging her snatches in the commentating box, leaning far away from her professor and trying to commentate. "And the quaffle, I can't quite see because McGonagall is trying to kill me. BUT I CAN SEE MAL...." A muffled cry came from the commentator's box, as McGonagall got hold of the microphone and you could hear Leah screaming. "HEY! GIVE ME MY MICROPHONE BACK! I PROMISE TO LAY OFF THE SEXY SLYTHERIN COMMENTS!"  
  
When McGonagall finally gave Leah back the microphone, Slytherin was thirty points ahead. "Thank you! Now that I've got the mic back; quaffle is with Arnett, passes it to Lovegood and...WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT!?" the commentator exclaimed, as Crabbe deliberately knocked Luna off of her broom. She cursed loudly. "YOU ROTTEN GOOD FOR NOTHING SLYTHERIN! THAT WAS MY FRIEND!" She exclaimed, with McGonagall holding her legs; so the angered student couldn't hop on a spare broom and kick Crabbe's butt. "WHOA! THERE YONDER! CHO CHANG SEES THE SNITCH, I SAY! THIS COULD BE IT FOLKS! SHE DIVES, BUT WAIT! MALFOY ISN'T FOLLOWING! IT'S A FAKE!" she exclaimed, climbing back into her box and yelling excitedly. Cho looked back to see Malfoy flying in the opposite direction as her. "OUCH! CHANG LOOKS AWAY FOR ONE SECOND AND SPLATS RIGHT ONTO HER FACE! SNAP CRACKLE POP! SHE'S OUT OF THE GAME! WITH ONLY ONE SEEKER LEFT AND NO SPARE FOR THE RAVENCLAWS SLYTHERIN WILL MOST LIKELY WIN!" realizing what the commentator just said, the Slytherin stands erupted with cheers. Talia looked rather disappointed though and didn't cheer quite as loudly as she could have.  
  
"LOOK! SLYTHERIN SEEKER IS DIVING! THERE HE GOES, AND IT'S ALL OVER! A QUITE DASHING HALF NAKED MALFOY CATCHES THE SNITCH! AHHH! I'M SORRY MCGONAGALL! HE JUST CAUGHT THE SNITCH, HOW COULD I AVOID TALKING ABOUT HIM!?" Leah exclaimed, as McGonagall gave her a warning look. Dreah snatched some victory pictures of Draco holding up the snitch; that ever present smirk on his face. He spotted her and flew over, grinning triumphantly. Talia snatched Dreah's camera out of her hands and started snapping pictures of a posing Draco. Dreah scowled and snatched the camera back, taking the strap and whipping him with a very heavy camera. "OUCH! AND JUST AFTER THE VICTORY, MALFOY GETS WALOPPED WITH A CAMERA! WAIT, OH BURN! BY DREAH, THE GRYFFINDOR BEATER!" Leah excitedly said, as everyone turned to see Malfoy with the starting of a black eye. Dreah just smiled sheepishly, and waved. "OUCH! MCGONAGALL! NO! NOT DETENTION!" they could hear Leah screech, as McGonagall took away her microphone and pulling her by the collar of the girl's Gryffindor uniform. 


	24. Transfiguration and an examination

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.....BUT I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO A SEXY ROLL OF THE TONGUE CAT CALL!  
  
Talia: (cat calls)  
  
Dreah: LIKE THAT!  
  
Evil Ducky: (attempts to but sounds like gargling)  
  
Chapter 23: Transfiguration and an examination  
  
Dreah chuckled as Talia reminded her that Malfoy was still in the hospital wing with a concussion. "He deserved it, the git." She commented. "But Ryan looked pretty good on Saturday, wouldn't you say?" "I don't know what you're talking about!" Her friend ignorantly insisted. "Ahuh, well it's just good to have a normal week for once. It's Thursday and we haven't seen Malfoy or Ryan all week. This is a good thing." Just as Dreah had pointed that out; Ryan walked into class, looking flustered and tired. "Speak of the devil" she muttered. Talia suddenly got very distracted, and accidentally added the word "Ryan" onto the last of her spell. Dreah felt a warm feeling spread over her body as the daydreaming elf accidentally pointed her wand to her. "Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Dreah exclaimed. Talia looked over to apologize, but her eyes widened. "Dreah, have I told you how beautiful you look today? And that I love you?" she asked, innocently. Dreah looked down at her "What did you do now? Wait, why am I looking so far down?" she inquired, getting frantic. Dreah looked backwards to see...  
  
Wings; semi transparent, sparkly gold wings to be exact. "TALIA!" she exclaimed. McGonagall looked up and gasped. "Miss Riddle! How did this happen? Get down from the ceiling immediately!" she insisted. "Talia did this to me! And I can't stop floating!" Dreah said frantically, swinging her legs and flapping her wings in nervousness. "STOP FLAPPING!" Ginny shouted. Dreah stopped, and plopped down onto Micheal Corner. "Sorry, Micheal." She apologized, as she helped him up. After ten minutes of examination, McGonagall confirmed Dreah's worst nightmare. "I can't do anything about them." She said. "WHAT!? You mean I'll have to stay a freak of nature forever?" Dreah frowned. "No, you'll just have to do with them for two or three weeks. Maybe a month if it's that bad." Her Professor explained. "NO! Isn't there ANYTHING you can do!?" "You could go to see Madame Pomfrey, just in case." McGonagall suggested.  
  
As she flew, Dreah received second, third and fourth glances from people going down the corridor. "OH SOD OFF!" she exclaimed, scaring a pair of first years. "Hullo Dreah." Said a familiar voice. Dreah looked down to see Harry, looking up at her. She returned his greeting and he looked straight in front of him. Harry did a double take. "SHUT UP! TALIA DID IT TO ME!" Dreah snapped. "Brilliant! I want a pair!" Harry exclaimed. "NO, no you don't." Dreah responded, fluttering into the Hospital wing and leaving Harry to his own devices (which aren't very good). She entered the Hospital wing, and fluttered over to Madame Pomfrey. "Hullo, Madame Pomfrey" she greeted. The school nurse looked up, and smiled warmly. "Hullo, Dreah. I was just tending to your victim- I mean Mr. Malfoy." She said. Dreah winced, and guiltily glanced at an unconscious Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair was falling into his face, as pale eyelids (one, Dreah noticed guiltily was bruised) were covering those glacier blue eyes and a tiny smile was playing across his thin lips. Dreah smiled; if she didn't know better she would say that he looked like an angel.  
  
She snapped out of her trance to tend to what she had come there for. Dreah turned around, showing the nurse her wings. "Can you do anything about these?" she asked. The nurse examined her situation for fifteen minutes, to confirm that Dreah would just have to wait for the spell to fade away. "Oh, while you're here could you stay with Mr. Malfoy for a while? I need to pick up a few ingredients in Hogsmeade and it's the end of the school day anyways." Madame Pomfrey asked, pleadingly. Dreah tensed up, as she glanced at Malfoy. What if he woke up? "Umm....Why not?" she responded. Madame Pomfrey smiled, and told her what to do if he did wake up. Dreah nodded, and when the nurse was gone she walked around the hospital wing; looking at odd pickled objects and powdered roots of whatnots.  
  
A large groan brought Dreah back to attention, as she stiffly turned around to see a very awake looking Draco Malfoy. "Great, you're back to hurt me again." He half groaned. "Stop whining, Malfoy. I need to give you some medicine and heal you." Dreah snapped. She approached him cautiously, sitting beside him to examine his wounds. "I mean, it's only fair that I clean up my own mess." She softly added. She tilted his head to the side, as he winced bracingly. "Don't give me that look. I am not here to hurt you again." Dreah assured him, half sarcastically. She frowned as she saw that the bruised portion of his face had cuts on it. That camera must've been sharp. Her finger traced the spot, but she pulled back as he winced. "Sorry" she whispered, as she turned to grab the vile holding medicines for cuts. She hoped dearly that Malfoy couldn't see her blush. She put a bit of the violet substance onto a piece of cotton and raised it to Draco's forehead, where half of the wound was. Was her camera really that big?  
  
"Be a Malfoy, you sissy!" she exclaimed when he had complained with the littlest touch of the cotton. "But it stings!" Malfoy complained. Dreah softly patted his wound, and blew on it a little. "Nice wings, Riddle." He observed. "Oh, thank you. Talia did it. As a mistake of course." She responded. Dreah then took out her wand and with a few well chosen words; his head was cleared of injury. "Does it still hurt?" she asked, softly. "Yeah" he answered. 'Yeah right' Dreah though to herself. "Aww, do you want me to kiss it better?" she questioned, and before he could answer she leaned over and pressed her lips on his cool forehead. She thought that she had heard him sigh, but that must've just been her imagination. "Much better, but I think that you're camera cut my lip too." He whispered. Dreah almost rolled her eyes, before she bent down and chastely pecked him on the lips. She blushed, as she pulled away after two seconds. "It still hurts" he half teased. Dreah smiled "Well we'll just see about that." She teased back as she bent down and caught his lips with hers. She tilted her head, delighted to find that he still tasted like chocolate éclairs and her hands somehow wound into his hair once again.  
  
"AHEM!" Dreah jumped away, looking behind her. "Oh, hello Madame Pomfrey" she stuttered, blushing. Madame Pomfrey was standing behind them, arms crossed but eyes twinkling merrily. "I was just seeing how he was doing." Dreah lied. "I don't recall any LIP injuries." The nurse smirked. Dreah glanced at Draco, to find him blushing like mad too. "Well he said that they hurt." She explained; which was true. "Obviously, he was just being paranoid." Madame Pomfrey said. Dreah went an even darker shade of red. "Well, you two can go and........examine his mouth some more. As long as it is not in here!" Madame Pomfrey huffed. Dreah nodded, as she felt herself being immediately tugged away. She followed Draco out of the hospital wing, through the corridors and into an abandoned classroom. Dreah looked up, smirking; and was just about to make a sly comment on examining Draco's mouth again when he bent down and examined hers with his. 


	25. Amara Deville

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter......who (in fanfics) likes to cross dress a lot. Have you any idea how many truth or dare fanfics calls upon Harry in a dress?  
  
Talia: I KNOW!  
  
Evil Ducky: But he IS hot!  
  
Dreah: EWWW! Wait, I thought you were a boy.  
  
Evil Ducky: My gender is yet to be determined.  
  
Talia and Dreah: (weird stares)  
  
Chapter 24: Amara Deville  
  
Dreah was feeling quite good, for today was November 20: no particular important day. But of course the fact that she had been meeting Draco in closets for the past week had NOTHING to do with her happy feeling. It was dinner time and she was just about to go to the great hall, but first she needed her wand. Her last class was potions; so she didn't really need it so she was heading down to her Slytherin dormitory to fetch it before going to the great hall for dinner. Dreah stood in front of the portrait and said in happy tone "Mudbloods" Sir Cadogan (who was filling in for the regular portrait) challenged her to a duel, but she politely declined and the door swung open. Dreah looked up and froze in disbelief.  
  
There, lying in the middle of the common room was Draco and on top of him, with her lips connected to hers was Amara Deville; a beautiful sixth year Slytherin. Dreah didn't know what to do, she couldn't move but she couldn't talk either. Draco looked up and pushed Amara off. "Dreah!" he said in surprise. A very wide eyed Dreah ran off, ignoring Draco screaming her name. She ran as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast) and finally she felt a hand clasp onto her right wrist, stopping her. She turned around to see Draco. "Dreah, it's not what it looks like." He said desperately. "Sure, it isn't. What was it? Did your lips hurt? I expect she was just examining them." Dreah spat. Draco winced at the hurtful comment. "No, she just jump..." he started, but was cut off with Dreah's fist connecting with his jaw. "Shut up! You and I need to have a very big talk."  
  
"You keep saying you've got something for me  
  
Something you call love but confess  
  
You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'  
  
Now someone else is getting all your best  
  
These shoes are made for walking  
  
And that's just what they'll do  
  
One of these days these shoes are gonna walk all over you  
  
Yeah  
  
You keep lying when you oughta be truthin  
  
You keep losin' when you oughta not bet  
  
You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'  
  
What's right is right, but you ain't been right yet  
  
These shoes are made for walking  
  
And that's just what they'll do  
  
One of these days these shoes are gonna walk all over you  
  
You keep playing, where you shouldn't be playing  
  
And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt, ha!  
  
I've just found me a brand new box of matches  
  
And what he knows you ain't had time to learn  
  
These shoes are made for walking  
  
And that's just what they'll do  
  
One of these days these shoes are gonna walk all over you"  
  
Dreah half sang this, half said it. When she had stopped, she gave a very guilty looking Draco a slit eyes glare. "I'm not through with you, Malfoy. Someone has to teach you a lesson, and that someone is me." She said, before taking aim. And for the second time in her life, she left Draco yelping in pain on the floor. "Pleasure doing business with you Malfoy!" she called as she walked away, feeling the weird feeling of déjà vu.  
  
When Dreah arrived in the great hall, Talia asked her what was wrong. Apparently she was looking rather sour. "I don't want to talk about it." Dreah told her friend, sourly. "Ok, then do you want some food?" Talia asked, food solved every problem! "No" Dreah responded, bitterly. "I want to kill Malfoy" she added. "Oh great, I thought that you two were happily snogging." Talia said, curiously. "We were. Unfortunately, that's all we were doing. I obviously was nothing to the git but a little toy he could drag into a closet every once in a while." Dreah snapped. Talia decided not to press the matter, so instead she asked Dreah if she wanted some ice cream later. Dreah declined. She asked if Dreah wanted candy. Dreah declined. Finally, she asked if Dreah wanted some Chocolate éclairs. Dreah declined. "This is bad. You won't even take éclairs! Well don't worry; I know exactly how to cheer you up." Talia said, cheerfully. "Are you going to shoot Malfoy?" Dreah asked, hopefully. "No, better! We're going to drain your father's bank account and go shopping!" Talia exclaimed. "Remember, tomorrow is Hogsmeade! MWHAHAHAHAHA" 


	26. Shopping in Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.....Or the test results with Evil Ducky's gender.  
  
Talia: We also don't know WHY Amara was on top Draco.  
  
Dreah: I KNOW! Because he's an insufferable git!  
  
Evil Ducky: I'M A GIRL! I'M A GIRL I SAY!  
  
Dreah: We need a boy in this thing.  
  
Evil squirrel: Did anyone call upon a male?  
  
Dreah: OH LOOK! IT'S ONE OF MY EVIL SQUIRRELS! YAY!  
  
Chapter 25: Shopping in Hogsmeade  
  
"OH LOOK AT THIS DRESS!" Talia exclaimed, as she picked up a shimmery black dress. "But it's so much! 120 galleons!" she exclaimed. Dreah laughed, taking some money out of her pocket and saying "It's on me, Tails." Dreah was slowly draining all of her father's money. After Talia had her dress, Dreah dragged her friend into a book shop. She immediately started to pick up book after book, hardly glancing at the covers or insides. Once her arms were full, she looked up to see Talia on the top shelf. "There's that hundred galleon bill I left up here!" she said, shoving the bill into her bra. She quickly shoved a book into her bra too. Dreah paid for all her books, and once they were outside she turned to Talia. "TAILS! You should've paid for that book." She scolded. "Is it THAT obvious?" her friend asked. "Well, I don't recall your chest being a rectangular shape." Dreah commented, wryly.  
  
The two girls whirled around when they heard their names being called out. Dreah gasped when she saw one of her father's death eaters. "Oh no! They're after us!" Dreah exclaimed. "He must know that we're using his money!" Talia said. Both girls ran for it, clutching the few bags they had. They never stopped until a very stern looking Lucius Malfoy popped in front of them. "AHHH! NOT ANOTHER BLOODY MALFOY!" Dreah screeched, dodging Draco's father and tugging Talia into zonko's. They picked up a few pranking books and nifty revenge items, before another death eater found them and they ran again.  
  
Dreah ran as fast as she could from her father's henchmen. As she ran, she dodged a spell or two. "Gotta keep one jump ahead of the wand" She sang.  
  
Evans father even had the nerve to swing a sword at them! "One swing ahead of the sword"  
  
As she and Talia weaved in and out of the stores, the number of their bags increased, as they grabbed numerous items and flung money at the cashiers. "I buy only what I can afford. And that's everything!"  
  
Talia and Dreah jumped out of a henchmen's way. "One jump ahead of the hit man" she continued singing.  
  
Dreah and Talia stood on a roof, almost surrounded by death eaters. "That's all, and that's no joke. These guys are just mad 'cause they're broke." They climbed down a ladder and ran.  
  
The henchmen were getting angry. "Riffraff! Mall rat! Scoundrel! Take that!" they exclaimed, running after the two girls.  
  
Dreah looked back and shrugged "Just a little clothes guys"  
  
They shook their fists and shouted "Rip her open, take her nose guys!"  
  
Dreah and Talia ran out of Honeydukes "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend Talia!"  
  
The henchmen stopped running after them for a second. "It's Talia! NOOO!" they screamed in horror.  
  
They hid in the three broomsticks, and Dreah turned around to see (to her disgust) Draco.  
  
"Oh it's sad, Dreah's hit the bottom. She's become a one-girl rise in crime. I'd blame her mum except she hasn't got one." He sang. Dreah slapped him, with a huge SMACK!  
  
Now the death eaters were aware of where they were. "Gotta shop to live, gotta live to shop. Tell you all about when I got the time!" she exclaimed, dodging a sword.  
  
They ran and ran; Dreah was getting surprisingly good at running by now. "One jump ahead the slowpokes" they both jumped over a sword blade.  
  
They skipped merrily through a shoe shop, picking up some heels and throwing money at the shop owner; then stuffing their shoes in their bags. "One skip ahead of my doom"  
  
Dreah barely dodged a spell "If I'm not fast I'll be stuck in a tomb"  
  
"One jump ahead of the hit man, one hit ahead of the flock" she sang  
  
"I think I'll take a stroll around the block" they turned into an alley, to find it already full of henchmen.  
  
They ran as the death eaters screamed "Stop, girl! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!"  
  
Dreah stopped, and shrugged her shoulders. "Let's not be too hasty!"  
  
Draco came out and put a hand on her shoulder "Still I think she's rather tasty" SLAP!  
  
"Gotta shop to live, gotta live to shop. Otherwise we'd all get along!" Dreah said, running again after slapping Draco. Now Lucius was getting rather mad for slapping his son TWICE.  
  
"WRONG!" They screamed. Dreah and Talia ran up a long flight of steps.  
  
"One jump ahead of the hoof beats" they climbed more steps up the side of the building.  
  
"Vandal!" "One hop ahead of the hump" the death eaters were getting closer!  
  
"Mall rat!" "One trick ahead of disaster" now they were on top of the building.  
  
"Scoundrel!" "They're quick but I'm much faster" Dreah looked around for another ladder.  
  
"Take that!" There was nowhere to go but down!  
  
"Here goes, better throw my hand in" she took Talia's hand, getting ready.  
  
"Wish us happy landin'!" she said, with hands full of bags.  
  
"All we gotta do is JUMP!" and with that, they jumped off the edge. Dreah fluttered her wings in nervousness.  
  
"Wait! I have wings! I forgot all about these!" Dreah exclaimed. "Useful, aren't they?" Talia asked, slyly. "I suppose." Dreah admitted, as they looked back and called out "Tootles SUCKERS!" Talia waved with her thumb, for the rest of her hand was holding bulging bags. As they flew towards the castle Dreah smiled. "Well, today was rather productive." She commented. "Yes, we shopped a lot!" Talia agreed. "No, I mean I slapped Malfoy TWICE!" Dreah quipped. "Oh, whatever." Talia muttered. And they landed beside the main doors of Hogwarts, skipping merrily into the castle. 


	27. Malfoys don't apologize

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. OR SKITTLES!  
  
Talia: MWHAHAHA.  
  
Evil Squirrel: MEEEHAHAHAHAAHAHA!  
  
Dreah: Where is Evil Ducky?  
  
Evil Squirrel: I gagged him and threw him in a locked closet with no food and hardly any oxygen  
  
Dreah: I LOVE THIS SQUIRREL!  
  
Chapter 26: Malfoys don't apologize.  
  
Dreah was just putting her last new item of clothing into her drawer, when she heard a knock at her window. Figuring that it must be an owl, she turned around. "What are you doing here, Malfoy!?" she exclaimed as she opened the window. Since it was Saturday, Dreah had switched to the Gryffindor dormitory. "To see you" he drawled, jumping off his broom and through the window. "HEY GET OUT! BEFORE I GET MY CAMERA AND SMACK YOU AGAIN!" Dreah exclaimed, inching towards her desk with the camera on it. "We need to get some things straight. I didn't do anything to hurt you." He explained. "Oh, I see. This is your form of an apology." Dreah observed, curiously. "No! I have nothing to apologize for, Amara jumped on me! I couldn't stop her!" he defended. "Sure, and then in just the spur of the moment your lips met hers; am I right?" Dreah asked, arranging her candy from her trip to Hogsmeade on her desk. "No! I did not kiss her! She kissed me!" he exclaimed, helplessly. "Sure. Why don't you just apologize already? Maybe then we can get on and hate each other for the rest of our lives in peace." Dreah muttered, stacking an every flavor beans box on top of a box of vegetable flavored skittles. "Malfoys don't apologize" Draco said, stubbornly. "Besides, it meant nothing to me." "Just like I meant nothing to you?" Dreah questioned. "NO! You meant something! I mean....If she really meant something to me would I do this?" he asked.  
  
Before Dreah could ask what exactly he was going to do, Draco trapped her against the wall and crashed his lips into hers. This wasn't like the kisses that they had shared in the Hospital wing; this was harsh and full of lust; not innocent and sweet. His mouth explored hers with a passion and she melted to the spot as his strong hands ran up and down her back. Dreah knew it was wrong, and that he would break her heart but she kissed back with an equal passion to his. Her hands found the front of his shirt as she ripped it open and let her fingertips explore his muscular chest. She sighed, and his tongue greedily stroked hers; exploring her mouth and running over her own tongue. Dreah moaned involuntarily, as she let her hands explore his shoulders, and back. Draco's hands stopped caressing her back as he slowly undid the buttons of Dreah's shirt; revealing a lacy red bra. She gasped in shock as the feel of his cool fingertips grazed her stomach. Draco somehow led her to the bed and pushed her onto it. Dreah squeaked, as he did so. She complained as his lips left hers, but a soft moan replaced the words of protest as he kissed his way slowly down her neck, savoring the taste of her skin. Dreah whimpered as he bit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Just a few moments after Dreah had found his lips again she kissed her way to the beauty mark on the left side of his neck, making him growl in pleasure. Dreah smirked, as she heard him moan when she slightly flicked her tongue over his collar bone and blew. Just when Dreah was about to find his lips again they heard a voice outside the door.  
  
Draco jumped off of Dreah and grabbed his shirt and tie, and then he hopped onto his broom and quickly flew away from the tower. Dreah quickly slid on her shirt, quickly doing up the buttons (Why was the top two missing?) and messily shoving on her tie. She looked up innocently as Ginny Weasley entered the room. Ginny raised an eyebrow, as she walked in to see a innocently guilty looking Dreah; her blonde hair had strands sticking up oddly and was messed up almost beyond recognition, her lips were swollen and three hickies were splashed onto her neck, not to mention that she was wearing a shirt too big for her and she smelled of cologne. "Nice shirt" Ginny commented. Dreah looked down to see that instead of her shirt, she accidentally had Draco's on. She blushed and muttered "Draco must've taken the wrong one." Ginny heard this, but pretended not to. "Excuse me, did you say something?" the youngest Weasley slyly asked. Dreah blushed deep crimson red and said "Um, nothing." "You suspiciously smell like you're wearing the same cologne as Draco Malfoy." Ginny observed. Dreah's cheeks were almost as red as blood by now "Damn it! I admit it then, I was just snogging the shirt off of Draco Malfoy on my bed, literally." She admitted. Ginny chuckled, but said. "I don't need the details. But you might want to hide those hickies." Dreah squeaked and ran off to the bathroom, dearly hoping that Talia never got wind of this. 


	28. Talia's Date Pft I

Disclaimer: I will survive! I mean….. I do not own Harry Potter. Yes, that's it… TAKE OUT YOUR PARTAY KNICKERS GIRLS!

Evil Ducky: Ooooh a partay!

Evil Squirrel: (takes out pinecones and throws them about) WOOO WOOO TOGA TOGA TOGA!

Talia: That Ryan will NEVER win his way back into my heart! (Starts hyperventilating)

Dreah: Stop it Tails! We're celebrating… You want to know why? BECAUSE WE'RE BACK! DO THE DISCO INFERNO! Sorry fans about the wait… We had school and we go to separate ones… You know how it is.

Talia: (tear tear) It's horrible! Especially with all those dratted teachers and the friends who get embarrassed by me... BUT WE'RE BACK! TOGA!

Chapter 27: Talia's date Pt. I

Talia woke rubbing the sleep from her eyes and rolled over lately it had been hard to wake up, hard to face another day on her own. Life was nearly meaningless now 'if only I hadn't let that stupid argument happen!' Talia yelled to herself. 'No it was better this way it wouldn't have worked out anyway'. Talia rolled over again eyeing her clock; five thirty again? How had this happened? How had I turned into this sleep deprived sad little girl? Talia shook her head and got up, her silky tank top readjusting to her body. Talia did a once over of herself in the mirror noting how her hair was cascading down her back and her eyes were foggy from sleep; most people thought that it was because she was determinedly in another world, even Dreah thought that most of the time; she noted her cute inny belly button and the slender curve of her waist. Talia shook her head again 'why was it that boy always thought that all girls were just greedy little whores who are only in it for the money? Wait did I just swear? Man I must be more depressed than I thought! When is that bogus holiday mixer? It had better be soon then I can finally get Ryan off my mind!' Talia turned to her calendar that hung over her bed 'now what day is it? Oh yeah, November the 25th, a month be fore Christmas.' Talia's brown eyes scanned the brightly colored page finally landing on the 25th it was highly circled in purple ink and bold letters were flashing, they "read you meet your soul mate to today!" Talia's jaw dropped before she glanced at the clock, 5:45 only a few hours before she met him, only a little longer that she had to reside in this soulless misery. Talia squealed and jumped before going to her dresser and grabbing her favorite shirt and pair of pants and a purple bra she rushed into the bathroom and flung them on before applying her makeup. She was finished in about 20 minutes, which you must admit that with all of the lotions and layers of makeup that she applied it was record time. After making her bed and tidying up her section of the dorm Talia went down to the great hall to eat breakfast and what to get an owl telling her where to meet her true love.

Time passed and Talia got annoyed, 'where the heck is that stupid owl! Please say they didn't borrow Errol for this!' Talia pleaded with the fates. Suddenly a large brown eagle owl flew through the highest window and plopped a small envelope on to Talia's lap. Talia's eyes flashed with excitement as she hastily threw the owl some fat (which Talia herself would NEVER eat) and tore open the envelope, which read:  
To miss Talia Treves  
Your presence is requested at the café du roi in Hogsmead.  
We would ask for you to arrive there promptly at 6:00 tonight.  
Thank you for entering the Hogwarts Holiday Mixer

Talia whooped with joy they were getting a romantic diner! 'Wait what if what happened with Ryan happens again? I can't let that happen! I will stop it by force if I have to!' Talia shuddered at the thought of kissing someone she just met even if he was her soul mate and part of her felt guilty for even thinking of kissing someone other than Ryan.

Suddenly a baritone male voice called Talia's name. Talia stiffened 'it can't be! What the hack is he doing here?' Talia turned to see a tall broad shouldered man with golden blond hair that looked good in any lighting (even florescent) and dark green eyes. Their eyes locked his filled with love and devotion hers with dread of what was to come. Out of the corner of her eye Talia caught a group of girls staring at her fiancé as though he was a hunk of meat and they where starved wolves. James was so close now that Talia could not just act like she had not seen him. 'Dang it, why'd he have to show up today? Why couldn't he wait till next week or better yet not come at all!' James scoped Talia up into a big bear hug and buried his face into her hair and took a BIG breath before letting her down. "umm James what are you doing here?" "Well you stopped writing to me and even though your parents assured me that every thing was fine I was worried so I thought that someone should check on you so here I am! Aren't you happy?" "Umm uh yeah." "Isn't this great? I've planned a romantic dinner for us and everything!" "Umm about that James I'm sort of busy tonight I kind of have this umm… blind date thing and I have to go..." "Oh… so no dinner?" "That's right James no dinner."

Later that day

"Sucks don't it?" "Huh?" Ryan looked behind him at the tall man he had seen Talia with earlier today "Oh its you. James right?" "Yup, and you're the guy hopelessly fallen for my Fiancé." "Your WHAT?" Ryan yelled his anger rising 'she played with me! She was all ready engaged!' "Yeah, our parents betrothed us at birth so you know." James shrugged "no I don't know." Ryan gritted through his teeth "Well its like this she don't love me, I love her, who can help it?" 'She doesn't love him! It wasn't her choice! Yay, happy!' "And I have a plan to get her back" James smirked "get her back?" "Yup, I'm going to follow her on her date and crash it showing her what a dirt bag the other guy is!" James said triumphantly "Have fun" Ryan mumbled then turned back to his food "Hey aren't you going to help me?" "No" "Don't you want her back to?" Ryan just sat there no answer forth coming "Do you love her?" James whispered before turning away and leaving Ryan to brood.

Ryan sat silent for a minute 'Do I want her back? I know I can't seem to get her out of my head lately but do I love her? One thing is clear she must not love me since I've been such a jerk to her lately'.

Talia, Dreah, Evil Ducky and Evil Squirrel: MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

………….Potato.


	29. Dreah's Date Pt I

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter….Jeez saying this over and over again gets tiring.

Talia: For you Dreah, everything is tiring.

Dreah: I take offense to that. I am not a lazy git.

Evil Squirrel: No, you only sleep 23 out of 24 hours a day; the rest you spend on the computer.

Dreah: (glares) I spend more time on the computer. How dare you!

Talia: (Bangs head on desk) why do I even bother?

Evil Ducky: What? I was in the kitchen…. Would you care for a biscuit?

Chapter 28: Dreah's Date Pt. I

"Do you like it" Ginny poked the mass of chocolate brown hair. "Is it real" Dreah raised an eyebrow. "DRE! Why would you dye your hair" "For amusement" "Not funny". Dreah stood up and stretched, adjusting her red pajama top, and just when she did an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of her. "Oooh, it's your orders for the Holiday Mixer! OPEN IT! OPEN IT" Ginny exclaimed, hopping up and down. "Ok ok, keep your knickers on Ginny." Dreah smirked, tearing it open and reading it.

To Miss Dreah Riddle  
Your presence is requested at the Great Hall.  
We would ask for you to arrive there promptly at 9:00 a.m.  
your date has been (as a faculty request) selected as an all day date   
Thank you for entering the Hogwarts Holiday Mixer

"Brilliant, an all day date. What if he's the hugest git in England" Dreah complained. "What if he's the most snoggable man in England" Ginny said temptingly. "Good point... AHHH! MERLIN'S BEARD! It's 8:50! I have ten minutes" Dreah exclaimed. "Now don't panic" Too late, Dreah was putting a sock on her foot and trying to bewitch her hair straight at the same time.

Ten minutes later, Dreah somehow arrived on time and looking rather fashionable in a slinky green dress, her freshly dyed hair sleek and straight and shiny. She looked around the room. Who could it be"Ah, Miss Riddle" Dreah swirled around to see Professor McGonaggle almost smirking down at her. "Your date is waiting for you. Right over there."

It was only at this time that Dreah noticed that the normal long tables the houses (and staff) sat at were replaced by cafe like round tables meant for two. Dreah followed McGonagall's pointing finger. Her jaw dropped. "There must be some mistake. This can't be." she said. "No, you'll believe that I am quite right. Your applications matched each other perfectly. This is indeed your date, unless perhaps you want to take it up with the sorting ha" "I'm fine" Dreah mumbled, as she dragged her feet over to the table and plopped down. It was not going to be easy to ignore the gorgeous, blonde sex god sitting straight in front of her for a whole day, especially since he was her date.


	30. Talia's Date Pt II

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter…Unfortunately.

Talia: But I have a fish!

Dreah: … Talia, that's a cracker.

Evil Ducky: I have a COOKIE!

Talia: (drops cracker) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cookies make me happy! 

Dreah: (suspiciously takes a small bite) … THEY DO!

Chapter 29: Talia's Date Pt. II

Nervously Talia tugged at the skirt of her charcoal black dress, anxiously pulling up its floor length hem. Staring at her reflection in the café's window she let her mind wander slightly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow approaching her. Sensing his presence before looking up she already knew who it was. "Ryan…?" she whispered. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I just couldn't let you leave" Sliding his hand behind her neck gently he leaned forward. His lips ever so slightly brushed teasingly over hers and….

"Hello?" a baritone voice jerked her away from her fairy land. "Are you meeting someone?" Talia looked down shyly and tugged at her hair. "Yes" she mumbled. "Hey sugar, the name's Doug" the voice said. 'Sugar?' she thought in her mind disgustingly. Talia shook it off and answered "I'm Talia"

Realizing that she hadn't seen who she was talking to yet Talia looked up. Her eyes looked at his polished black dressed shoes, took in his cleanly pressed dress pants and slender figure and landed on the money maker. His features were delicate to say the least. The first thing that she noticed were his piercing blue eyes, they reminded her of Ryan. With pastel pink lips that faded into his skin and shiny light brown hockey hair this guy was the kind of boy that most girls would melt over.

She accepted his proffered arm as they entered the café du roi and were seated at a romantic table for two in a corner. Avoiding his familiar eyes she picked up a menu…

Meanwhile…

"One… Just one sip won't hurt." James said, shaking a little round bottle in front of Ryan's nose. "It'll help ease the pain…Trust me." He smirked. "Fine" Ryan took the bottle and chucked down a mouthful. "Say…That's not bad!" As soon as the words escaped is mouth Ryan's vision went blurry and he had the sudden urge to giggle. "WHOA" "So… Do you want to go stalk Talia, yet?" James asked. "Sure!" Ryan slurred. "Why not?"

Elsewhere….

"This is the place Dreah said to go." A boy in Hufflepuff robes said to his shorter friend. Fighting their way through the rapidly thickening crowd they reached the front only to be squished against the café du roi's window. Peering in through the glass they had a perfect view of the not so happy couple. "Man, Ben this is not nearly as much fun as Dreah's date was." "Ya I know at least those two liked each other!" Ben replied.

Pulling out extendible ears they grinned. "But at least this time we will be able to hear them." Casting the ears they began listening. Moments latter one of the boys jerked back terrified. "THAT was not them!" he declared. "You could have told me that before now I am scarred for life!" the littler one called Ben said rubbing his ears as if they were in immense pain…and considering what they just heard they probably were. (A/N: we censored out what was said because if it was added we would have to change the rating on our story)

Casting their extendible ears again they again began to listen. "how is your steak?" came the clear baritone. "very good. How is you Fillet minion my dear?" the taller of the boys began to yell. "How dare you call her that she is taken! Ryan obviously likes her and she likes him you are just a third wheal and have no claim on her!" "Chill Nathan! You can avenge your brothers' girl friend later now listen!"

Grudgingly Nathan turned back to the conversation at hand. "I'm going to kill Dreah!" "Why?" "Are you completely oblivious to our lovely audience?" Talia said gesturing to the cafés windows where hundreds of Hogwarts attendees and some people who didn't even live in England were avidly watching as their date proceeded. "Well it could be worse you know!" "Oh really, how?" "At least it isn't the entire school. At least half of it is also on dates too." "Not helping! Now here is the plan…." The voices slowly got fainter and fainter as she whispered; eventually they got so quiet that even the extendible ears could not pick it up.

Moments latter Talia stood up and made for the bathroom. A few minutes latter James went to the men's room. Five minutes latter people started to disperse since they had still had not returned.

Behind the Café du roi Talia was helping Doug out of the window of the boys bathroom.

James pulled Ryan up the stairs "Come on we are out side of her bed room we can't leave! It's Mecca!"

"We should be safe and fairly alone in here." Talia said leading Doug into her dorm hoping to get to know him better. Pushing open the door she heard a small gasp and turned to face her room there stood James and Ryan. One of her drawers were open and James was holding up her bright red lace bra, and Ryan was looking at all her displayed pictures and using his wand to change everyone, except Talia herself, so they were him.

"What are you two doing?" "Well if you must know… We've come to win you back!" Ryan said proudly sticking his chin out a very little "What?" Talia moved away from Doug to stand between James and Ryan. After a long quizzical look at Ryan she spoke "James…what did you do to him?" her voice though level and calm held hidden anger.

"Now don't you go tell what we have been doing now." Ryan said looking over Talia at James. "No man your secret is safe with me." Looking back at Ryan "what did you tell him?" "Come here and I might tell you." Ryan said rather seductively.

"Hey! She is my date!" "Leave it dog boy!" "Don't call me that!" "Shut up Mr. Shallow!" At this Doug punched James squarely in the jaw. With in moments they were on the floor hitting each other and wrestling. Currently James was winning.

"So what was the secret?" "Not here." "Ohh…okay." Ryan led her out in to the grounds where the sun had long since set and all was calm and clocked in shadows. Taking her by the hand he led me gently away from the castle. His walking gradually got faster till they were running down the ground with no determined direction. "Ryan! Ryan we have to stop!" "Let's not. Let's keep running!" "Ryan…" "Talia…" they stared at each other for a moment. "Ryan… I can't do this. It isn't normal." "What's so great about normal?" Ryan said while simultaneously making something he had just brushed with his hand burst into fizzy fire works. "When I'm with you everything is great. But when your gone," he touched a tree which promptly burst into flames. "I go crazy." "Ryan…make it stop someone might see us…" "So?"

Dumbledore appeared only moments latter telling a protesting Talia that she had a problem. Entering a large stage Talia saw hundreds of faces. "And here is Miss Treves." "Excuse me I have to go..." she mumbled turning to leave the stage. "Not so fast young lady, you have these guys hanging on by a string, I think you owe it to them and the Hogwarts students to decide. We have the date we picked out for you, your fiancé, Jake," "James." "Whatever, and your ex-boyfriend Ryan."

"I thought you just wanted something normal." Said Doug as the microphone was past his way.

"I'm just happy to be remembered, and I think I'm going to barf…" and with that amazing statement James crawled off the stage.

"Ryan?" asked Dumbledore holding the mic to him. He looked at it for a moment before brushing it away and instead sweeping Talia into a sweet lingering kiss pouring all his love and devotion he held for her into it. Talia gasped as she felt all his emotions pouring into her through that one loving kiss. She never wanted it to end, but it did. Ryan felt his world reorient it self, all of a sudden he had no idea where he was. His first impulse was to run, and he did. Talia stood there in shock for a moment not hearing the words that were blared through the microphone. Then she ran after him, "Ryan!" grabbing his arm she forced him to stop. "Did you…did you mean everything you said tonight?" Ryan's brow furrowed "I don't remember. I'm sorry for ruining your date." With that he turned and melted into the crowd. "You didn't" she whispered behind him a single tear sliding down her face.


End file.
